<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thinking Things Through by cheektocheekinhell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24316165">Thinking Things Through</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheektocheekinhell/pseuds/cheektocheekinhell'>cheektocheekinhell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy &amp; O'Keefe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Friends With Benefits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:15:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24316165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheektocheekinhell/pseuds/cheektocheekinhell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, Heather. Think they have Red Vines in jail?” </p><p>Maybe if she could get a chuckle out of her, she would tell the cops that it was a mistake and that Veronica had totally not just broken in. Which she had, but they didn’t need to know that.</p><p>Heather Chandler was not amused.</p><p>Veronica Sawyer was not good at thinking things through.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>338</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Break In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Impulsivity had steered Veronica wrong before, but this time might have been the last, seeing as she would be dead by Monday. She tried to find comfort in the fact that she wouldn’t have to deal with anything ever again, whether it be jocks, popular girls, annoyingly giddy feelings for boys in trench coats or that one zit that kept magically appearing whenever something remotely important was happening. Somehow, the relief of escaping the hell that was high school did not outweigh being stuffed and mounted on the walls of said school.  </p><p>Veronica, a greasy little nobody as Heather had so charmingly put it, just puked on the demon queen’s shoes and told her to lick it up. Twice. There was also a “baby” in there for some reason. It felt right at the time, just the right amount of cool and condescending, or at least it was for Party Veronica. Not Party Veronica started questioning her life choices 5 minutes into the walk to her house.  </p><p>She’d left that party feeling on top of the world, like nothing and nobody could ever bother her again, her morals would never waver, and she would protect the Marthas of this world until the end of time. Then came the unfortunate side effects of fresh air and time, sobering up. Not Party Veronica started taking in things like how, for all her bravado, vomiting directly on those ridiculously expensive red heels, had probably less to do with standing up for her friend and more to do with the Jell-O shots that Kurt and Ram kept insisting she needed.</p><p>Following the realisation of her doom, came an interesting phase of wanting to pay a nocturnal visit to a certain boy in a trench coat, and the feelings weren’t as innocently giddy anymore. This Veronica (who she absolutely refused to refer to as Horny Veronica) was not deterred by breaking and entering, it was either ride a motorcycle to Seattle or JD. Maybe both if she was lucky. Determined and already a little turned on, she was making her way there until Totally Not Horny Veronica started thinking. Shockingly so, if the last 24 hours were anything to go by. </p><p>Impulsivity had steered Veronica wrong before.</p><p>From now on, she would start to think things through like boring, logical people do. She was already boring, so she was halfway there! Also, Veronica had been in the middle of fervently wishing that Jell-O shots had the power to give divine revelations, because she had no idea what JD’s address was. Kurt and Ram lied. She did not need them after all. All the shots did was make her wobbly and lead her to believe that he lived at the 7/11, for like, a millisecond.</p><p>They could also perhaps be blamed for her climbing a tree at 2:30 a.m. in the Chandlers backyard. Backyard? Field? Forest? Whatever a needlessly large parcel of land was called. Veronica was trying to visualize how many of her own house could fit on it when she shimmied high enough on the tree to reach the window.</p><p>She wasn’t sure how she imagined sneaking into Heather Chandler’s bedroom but being faced with a fully lit room and the girl in question reading a book on her bed was not it. Wasn’t she supposed to stumble in a dark room when the other girl wasn’t there? She should have then coincidentally arrived right after to find Veronica casually hanging out. Not that she had ever thought about it. Somehow, already having broken in sounded more socially acceptable. Now she was just a creep staring through the window. What was she supposed to do now, knock?</p><p>She never actually got the chance to figure it out seeing as Heather chose that exact moment to turn and look out the window. She froze, like she couldn’t believe there was someone lurking in the night instead of her usual view. Instinctively, Veronica raised the hand that wasn’t clutching to the tree and offered an unsure wave as greetings, as if that would be able to salvage the situation. If Veronica thought that that was the most terrifying thing that could happen, Heather slamming her hand on the phone on her bedside table was definitely worst, because she was now turning the dial without even looking at it and she was definitely calling the police.</p><p>Finally starting to really worry, Veronica lurched herself forward to try and stop her. She may have had forgotten that there was actually glass there for a second, but her forehead slamming into it sure was a hard-hitting reminder. Her oath to think things through was not serving her very well, jail hardly seemed better than death, much more of a pain in the ass.</p><p>Her head suddenly stopped being in contact with the glass, that’s how she figured out Heather had opened the window. Veronica had been falling forward until she was dragged in the rest of the way. Sprawled on the floor with an aching head and an angry Heather Chandler staring daggers at her was not something that she expected to happen tonight, yet here she was.</p><p>“Hey, Heather. Think they have Red Vines in jail?” </p><p>Maybe if she could get a chuckle out of her, she would tell the cops that it was a mistake and that Veronica had totally not just broken in. Which she had, but they didn’t need to know that.</p><p>Heather Chandler was not amused.</p><p>Veronica Sawyer was not good at thinking things through.</p><p>After an awkward 30 seconds of Heather standing still and completely mute over her, Veronica thought of making a break for it in case she was formulating a plan on how to get away with her murder. It seemed to only spur her to life, as she pushed the other girl back down as soon as she made a move to get up.</p><p>“What the fuck is your damage, Sawyer.” She said through clenched teeth looking down at the other girl.</p><p>If she thought she looked angry before, Heather was definitely fuming now. The whole not outright screaming was making Veronica more nervous than anything. It also didn’t help that the reality of what she had done was catching up to her. She needed to add all of this to her already lengthy apology. </p><p>Also, Heather’s nightgown was very short. That had nothing to do with the situation, but it was very distracting. Not in a weird way. Veronica just found it interesting. With long legs like hers, she thought it would be better to cover them more, so as not to be cold. It seemed only logical and that was the only reason Veronica kept glancing at the girl’s legs, she was concerned they were cold.</p><p>The for mentioned nightgown (and legs) swiftly moving out of her field of view, was what broke her out of her daze as she noticed Heather making her way back to her book, laying open her bed. She picked it up and resumed reading it, probably pretending to though, as she seemed to really be trying to school her expression. Eventually, she looked calm again, or more like she returned to her natural state of not being bothered by anything.</p><p>“Do you want me to call the police for real this time?” Veronica let out a breath she didn’t even know she was holding. The condescending tone didn’t even register, as the knowledge that Heather hadn’t dialed 911 yet sunk in. “Spit it out, so you can throw yourself right back out of the window.”</p><p>“I came here to apologize; I wasn’t watching you or anything!” Veronica straightened up in a proper sitting position, carefully watching Heather on the odd chance that she was somehow capable of pushing her back down with a glare. “I mean… technically I was, but just ‘cause I didn’t know what to do. And I’m still kinda, just a little, drunk.” She cursed Kurt and Ram for the second time that night. “Those fucking Jell-O shots are ruining my-” </p><p>Wide eyed, Veronica watched as the lonesome BBQ corn nut that had just been launched at her landed on her thigh. </p><p>“Did…did you just throw a corn nut at me?” As soon as she finished asking, one was thrown almost hitting her right in the eye and another followed suit knocking into her chin.</p><p>“Yes. Now let’s skip the lame rambling and skip to you begging for forgiveness, shall we?” She threw another corn nut over her book (where did even she get those), but Veronica was ready and caught it in her mouth. She celebrated internally and tried not to look too smug as Heather gave her the finger. </p><p>“Right, um… I’m sorry about throwing up on your shoes-” Heather scowled, almost daring her to stop there. Although the whole throwing corn nuts thing had slightly undermined her anger, Veronica still shivered under her gaze. “-and telling you to lick it up… and breaking into your home.” The finality she gave to the last statement seemed to irk the other girl who stayed silent for a moment, as if waiting for a last part to the apology that would never come.</p><p>When it was clear that Veronica was done, Heather threw her book and bag of corn nuts back on her bed before standing up angrily, gaining back the furiousness that she had had at the party. The changes in mood was giving Veronica whiplash. She hurriedly scrambled up to her feet as Heather walked closer threateningly. She had to glare up at Veronica since she was shorter without her heels which took nothing away from how scary Heather Chandler could be.</p><p>“And?” She growled so close to the taller girl that Veronica felt the exhale on her chin. She could hear her heart hammering away and any relief she felt at their earlier banter melted away. </p><p>Heather would end her, if she was a nobody before, she’d be less than that come Monday. She felt so safe being with the Heathers, she couldn’t go back. She knew it wouldn’t be Kurt being an ass, or Duke snickering behind her back once in a while, it would be constant harassment and always feeling so alone, isolated, hated and...</p><p>It made her so damn angry.</p><p>Angry at having to bow down to the Heathers to survive.</p><p>Angry at herself for being so weak.</p><p>Angry at the adults for letting it happen.</p><p>Standing up for Martha was the last time that she had felt like she’d done the right thing. Veronica may have still been weak, but she wouldn’t back down on that decision. It was like the only thread holding her moral integrity together, along with what little pride she had left. </p><p>Maybe she could still protect Martha, Betty and everyone at Westerburg who was being crushed by whatever ridiculous hierarchy had been established. If she could get through, even a little, to the Heathers, maybe everything would turn out for the better. And if not, then she would still be, albeit selfishly, safe hiding behind them. Even if she had to suck up to Heather Chandler who looked torn between tearing Veronica limb from limb with her bare hands and something else, she couldn’t quite make out, but looked a lot like hope. </p><p>There was some good in most of the popular kids that she’d met and that included Heather Chandler. It jumped out at Veronica when they were alone mostly. Little things that made her seem so human and young, which she was, despite how hard she tried to hide it. And if there was the slightest chance of Veronica bringing it out of her, of all of them, she would be damned if she didn’t try</p><p>However, right now, she needed to start with kissing ass, while not backing down from protecting Martha.</p><p>“I hope you brought kneepads, bitch. Because after that half-assed apology, it’ll take one hell of a begging session for me to even consider not annihilating you.” </p><p>It was a kneejerk reaction; Heather had taken her silence for defiance and Veronica couldn’t fucking think things through if she wasn’t given the time to.</p><p>“You goddamn bitch.”</p><p>As far as kissing ass went, Veronica thought that probably wasn’t the best way to go about it. </p><p>There wasn’t any coming back from that, she was well and truly dead. </p><p>Something that looked a lot like disappointment flashed in Heather’s eyes. Even as Veronica’s shoulders hunched, her eyes didn’t lower. It was like a train wreck she couldn’t look away from. A very attractive train wreck in a tiny nightgown, but a train wreck nonetheless and it was about to explode.</p><p>“You stupid-” Whatever the rest of that insult was going to be got cut off by a door opening loudly from downstairs.</p><p>Heather jumped, head whipping back to her open bedroom door. Genuine surprise made its way to her face, like she wasn’t used to anyone ever being within earshot in the Chandler mansion. Her parents were usually in the other half of the residence whenever they weren’t at work, or so she had claimed the first time Veronica came over to get dolled up to the Heathers’ standards. She was still mourning the loss of her beloved monocle.</p><p>As if Heather had only now registered her slip up of having human emotions, she went back to her frustratingly hard to read expression and turned to the girl in front of her. Veronica may not have been able to tell what she was thinking, but she could tell she was scheming. Apparently coming to a decision, she shot Veronica a determined look and sneered at her.</p><p>“Since your dumbass doesn’t know what an apology is, I’ll take payment in exchange for letting you keep your pathetic life instead.”</p><p>Payment? </p><p>“Heather, I have never had money on me in my life, ever.” She tried to prove her point by scrounging around in her jacket pockets. “Wait, that’s not true. I can give you this one-dollar bill, an old mint and a corn nut you threw at me earlier.”</p><p>She slapped the dollar away as Veronica tried to hand it to her.</p><p>“Not money, you pillowcase. I want a favor. Keep your sad fucking one dollar bill and haul ass downstairs.” She turned on her heels and started stomping her way out of the room. </p><p>She supposed selling her soul to the devil was a logical outcome to all the shit that she had pulled tonight. Especially if she looked that hot walking away.</p><p>As she made a move to follow her, Veronica almost slammed into Heather who had stopped abruptly to whip back around. Still reeling from having strawberry blonde hair smack her in the face, Veronica almost didn’t notice the girl fishing something out of her blue jacket and having it shoved under her nose.</p><p>“Take this, your breath smells like dogshit.” </p><p>“You have weird priorities.” Veronica snatched the old mint out of Heather’s hand anyway to unwrap it and pop it into her mouth. “Don’t know if you heard, but it’s because I vomited on this girl’s shoes at a party.”</p><p>With an eye roll and a small huff, Heather stepped out into the hallway.</p><p>“Too soon?” Veronica called after her before chuckling to herself, a laugh that soon turned nervous when she couldn’t see her out the doorway anymore.</p><p>She hurried after her in fear of losing her in the absurdly huge house. Finally catching up to the blonde, she stayed a couple of paces behind, just in case Heather had another one of her mood swings and she ended up feeling particularly murderous.</p><p>As she finished the remaining piece of mint, Veronica took in the number of closed doors around her. She couldn’t even fathom how many of these rooms hadn’t been properly used since the place had been bought by the Chandlers. When Veronica glanced at Heather who was striding barefoot towards the staircase, she couldn’t help but think that for all its monetary worth, it probably held no real meaning for her at all. </p><p>Well, maybe to show off her wealth and stand above everyone else, but what about the rest of the time when she was by herself at home? Veronica had been there for less than 10 minutes and she already couldn’t stand the oppressiveness of the mansion’s emptiness. Being in Chandler’s presence was dangerous in and of itself, but she did feel immensely better by her side than she would if she was alone in that house.</p><p>After one flight of stairs, a kitchen came into view which Heather walked directly to. The expensive appliances were basked in the soft glow of a single light turned on above the stove.</p><p>“So… how are you making me pay exactly?” Veronica asked as she hoisted herself up on the granite counter and crossed her legs. Heather quickly shushed her while keeping an eye on the door.</p><p>That’s when she heard them too. Footsteps. How could she have forgotten that someone had come into the house which had prompted the whole deal. Why was Veronica even here? Was that her payment, being bait for the murderer that had just strolled in? It hardly seemed like a fitting punishment for ruining her heels with puke.</p><p>She was about to protest when suddenly Heather was in front of her, uncrossing Veronica’s legs to stand between them. Oh, no. Totally Not Horny Veronica was apparently making a comeback at the worst possible time.</p><p>Heather planted her hands on either side of a baffled Veronica, which snapped her out of her only slightly inappropriate thoughts and her eyes could finally focus back on the girl. Where she had been expecting to see confidence, however, was a glimpse of uncertainty that was gone so quickly, she couldn’t be sure it had been there at all. </p><p>“Kiss me.” Veronica could not form a single word to respond to that, and not for lack of trying. </p><p>There had to be hidden cameras somewhere, she wouldn’t put it above Heather Chandler to be able to pull something this elaborate for revenge. She was also so damn close; had she always had these many freckles under that perfectly applied makeup of hers? It was kind of dizzying, in the best of ways. Veronica was much more inclined to believe that the offer was genuine, since that would mean she’d be kissing Heather right about now. She searched for deception in Heather’s eyes, but all she could make out was feigned nonchalance, as if she was trying to keep them from looking too pleading.</p><p>She had probably been gaping at Heather like a fish out of water, because eventually a hand shot up to her jaw to manually close her mouth. Perfectly manicured fingers lingered on her chin and Veronica blamed Totally Not Horny Veronica for trying to glance down at them.</p><p>“You have a choice to make and you have 10 seconds to make it.” Heather grasped her chin a little more firmly to force Veronica to look at her. “Are you dead to me or are you gonna fucking kiss me.”</p><p>Veronica never could definitively tell whether her decisions were made by thinking things through or by being impulsive. All she knew was that when her lips crashed into Heather’s, the reasons why hardly seemed to matter anymore.</p><p>It was so beautiful.</p><p>Well, maybe not exactly beautiful, if she had looked back on it later. So, Veronica hadn’t so much as pecked someone on the mouth for the last 5 years. She figured out quickly that her make out session when she was 12 wasn’t experience enough, because Heather had just groaned in pain after Veronica’s teeth clashed way too eagerly into her bottom lip.</p><p>Embarrassed, she tried to move back to apologize, but she got stopped by hands moving down to her hips and keeping her in place. That earned Heather a small yelp before it got swallowed down by another kiss, this time a little softer and not initiated by the blundering mess sat on the counter.</p><p>Veronica’s heart was beating at an alarming rate and her jacket became uncomfortably hot. Finally noticing her lack of responsiveness, she started to move her mouth against Heather’s who sighed, perhaps relieved that Veronica stopped acting like a pillowcase. Unsure where to put her hands that had been awkwardly laying still, she placed them on the closest body part she could find, which happened to be Heather’s biceps. </p><p>Heather swiped at her bottom lip and Veronica granted her access tentatively which was acknowledged by a slightly tighter grasp on her hips. Heather’s tongue was intoxicating, as soon as it licked into her mouth, Veronica exhaled shakily barely holding back a moan. She whined at fingers leaving her sides, until they were instead grabbing her own hands, who had no doubt been painfully squeezing Heather’s arms, before being led a little roughly in annoyance to the head of strawberry blonde hair instead. </p><p>Somewhere in the back of her mind, Veronica heard footsteps coming closer to the kitchen and a light switch being turned on, but nothing could keep her from clinging to the girl stood between her legs. Heather froze momentarily, but soon hummed contentedly at Veronica lightly scratching her scalp, something she must have appreciated because it was rewarded by being pulled even closer. </p><p>“Oh, Heather.”</p><p>She was quickly proven wrong, since all it took was a male voice speaking up to successfully make her break the kiss in a panic. She might had been feeling a tad overly brave before. Coming to her senses, she attempted to squirm out of Heather’s hold, but was met with failure as nails dug at her hips warning her to keep still. Veronica looked at the girl in disbelief, they were about to get murdered and she wanted to spend her last moments making out instead of running for her life? That was peak dumb blonde from horror movies energy.</p><p>Heather wasn’t even paying attention to her. She was busy staring at the intruder with way more arrogance than she should have had. With what small amount of courage she could muster, Veronica also turned her head to identify whoever had interrupted them.</p><p>Whether someone had met him or not was irrelevant when it came to recognizing Mr. Chandler. There was just a dignified air about him that made Veronica have a hard to time shaking the impulse to bow before him, as if she was in the presence of royalty. He stood tall in his unmistakably expensive suit with a head full of graying and well-groomed hair.</p><p>He surprisingly bore no stern look or permanent scowl. Although he could no doubt command respect at will, right now, he was simply a man taken back that he had just awkwardly found his daughter in such a comprising situation.</p><p>“You know, I’d prefer if you did this in your room and not in the kitchen, where your unsuspecting father could walk in at any moment.” </p><p>His voice rang out much more tired than Veronica expected. That’s also when she noticed his faintly disheveled appearance. He’d probably been up all night working, if the papers he turned his attention back to were any indication.</p><p>“This is my half of the house and you’re not supposed to be back yet.” Veronica jumped imperceptibly at Heather’s voice. She was reminded of the position they were in and flushed. She was no longer able to do anything else but fix her sight on the tiled floor, which was an exploit in and of itself since Heather took up most of her field of view. “My unsuspecting father shouldn’t give a shit about what I’m doing.”</p><p>Heather had obviously planned all of this to get some sort of reaction. Veronica could not possibly fathom what good taunting Mr. Chandler would do.</p><p>“Watch the language. Meeting ran short, I was just dropping off some leftovers from the restaurant.” Veronica saw perfectly polished shoes as he passed them to get to the fridge. “But fair enough, do what you will.” </p><p>“I always do.” Heather replied staring defiantly at the man who was now headed back to what Veronica had gathered was his side of the mansion. </p><p>He seemed to remember something, because for the first time since he had walked in on them, he properly looked at Veronica.</p><p>“I’d tell you both to be safe, but I’m not exactly sure how that applies in your case.” If Veronica hadn’t been completely mortified before, she sure was now. She was also imagining things seeing as she caught what she thought was an almost imperceptible hint of amusement in his tone. “Good night.”</p><p>Heather’s father stepped out and Veronica could finally breathe again. </p><p>Turns out her strong suit was definitely not thinking.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Freak Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Hey, I wasn’t that bad!”</p>
<p>“You almost gave me a fat lip with your teeth.”</p>
<p>“That was an accident! I got better after.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heather was staring in irritation at the doorway long after her father was gone, which meant that she had not achieved whatever goal she’d set out by doing all of this. However, what it had managed to do, was awaken something in Veronica that she hadn’t even known was there, since all she could think about was that she really wanted to kiss that frown away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catching herself leaning in, Veronica instead opted to drop her hands that had remained in Heather’s hair down to her own thighs. Suddenly very aware of her clammy palms, she took the opportunity to wipe them on her skirt. The movement broke Heather out of her daze. She noticed how she was still holding onto the girl in front of her and recoiled like it physically pained her to be too close. Veronica ignored the small pang in her chest and jumped down from the counter, wobbling on her legs for a second. Heather raised an eyebrow at that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If that’s what he taught you, Jessie James is an awful kisser. Quelle surprise.” Heather deadpanned while crossing her arms, perhaps to give a semblance of distance between them without having to actually step back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Veronica pouted at that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, I wasn’t that bad!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You almost gave me a fat lip with your teeth.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That was an accident! I got better after.” Veronica protested mirroring the other girl’s pose. She bit her lip before adding, “And JD didn’t teach me anything.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heather snorted at that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Obviously. Freak’s got his own education from making out with a pillow, no doubt.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Veronica took offense, JD was still her friend and he’d done absolutely nothing to Heather Chandler to warrant her putting him down when he wasn’t even there to defend himself. She clung to that thought for dear life to prevent herself from chuckling at the image of him making out passionately with his pillow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck you, that’s not what I meant.” She threw an unsure glance at Heather who was much closer than she’d first anticipated. She could make out her own lipstick smudged on Heather’s lips. Why was she even waiting for an explanation, it’s not like Veronica owed her anything? Yet, she felt the need to justify her inexperience and prove Heather wrong about being with JD. “Nothing ever happened between us.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heather looked genuinely surprised at that, though she quickly covered it up with a mocking smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What, the school shooter aesthetic not doing it for you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Veronica tried to bite back the petty comeback, but to no avail.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re one to talk, your type is anything that moves.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you calling me a slut?” Heather scoffed narrowing her eyes at Veronica.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, no. I’m just <em>implying</em> that you are.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Smartass.” She took a step towards Veronica challengingly. “So, girls can’t like sex or they’re sluts? Awfully progressive of you, Sawyer.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, don’t get me wrong, women totally can. Unfortunately, it doesn’t apply to you, since you’re evil incarnate and therefore not human.” Veronica did not know where all that confidence was coming from, but she was gonna ride it as long as it lasted. “Also, I don’t like you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heather backed her into the counter and unfolded her arms to trap her there. Well, there went her confidence. Veronica gulped loudly, but stubbornly kept still, even as Heather spoke up again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re such an idiot.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Veronica was about to quip back when, for the second time that night, Heather’s mouth was on hers. She kissed back embarrassingly fast, but still made sure to avoid any teeth collisions. Heather must have had been thinking the same thing because she snickered in the kiss which earned her a light slap on the arm. Veronica remembered to put her hands around the girl’s neck this time and not let them linger awkwardly at her sides. She hesitantly pulled her a little closer and Heather happily obliged by leaning fully on the taller girl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By initiating a kiss that couldn’t be blamed on alcohol or an audience, Heather had crossed a line that wasn’t even there. Rules hadn’t been established, but she somehow managed to break all of them. Veronica predicted she would never get a reason for it. That was what usually happened when Heather couldn’t provide one that was good enough. She just ignored the question and lashed out to distract from not being able or not wanting to offer an explanation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Veronica felt teeth graze at her bottom lip and she gasped. Heather took the opportunity to slip in her tongue, grabbing onto the girl’s waist firmly. Veronica moaned softly and figured something that felt this good didn’t really need a reason after all. Her heart was beating so loudly, she was sure Heather could feel it. She wondered if she was having the same effect on her. Veronica experimentally sucked on the girl’s tongue who, in turn, gave her the answer by letting out her loudest groan yet. She wasn’t really sure why Heather wanted her, but she would be lying if she said it didn’t feel nice that she did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before long, Heather was abruptly pulling away from her. Veronica tried chasing her lips but was unsuccessful. Confused, she slowly opened her eyes, blinking as she registered the annoyed expression glaring at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What did I do now?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I swear to god, do you <em>have</em> to think so much all the damn time? About everything?” Heather had stayed pressed against her and she could feel the other girl’s frustrated breath hit her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes,” Veronica paused for a second, distracted by the freckles she forgot were there, “it’s my default setting.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without thinking (irony at its finest), she cupped Heather’s cheek and used her thumb to delicately wipe off what lipstick smudges were left on her mouth. Taken aback, Heather’s eyes went wide before she grasped Veronica’s wrist and pinched her side with her other hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop that.” She growled, struggling to mask her alarmed state.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of all the things that Veronica had done to her in the last 24 hours (vomit and break ins included), that was what appeared to rattle her the most.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She completely let go of Veronica to step back, composing herself. Aggressively impassive was how she would describe Heather after that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Five days.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still reeling from the dizzying array of emotions Heather Chandler was putting her through, she stood in dumfounded silence for a couple of seconds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…What?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Five days to be a nobody again,” Heather asserted, pointing an accusatory finger at her. “You had a stick up your ass about wanting to go back to your lame friends at the party, so that should hold you over.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Recognition lit up Veronica’s face as she was reminded of the impending doom that Heather was, by all appearances, exempting her from.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, that was Party Veronica. She makes bad life choices; I wouldn’t listen to her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heather ignored her, albeit with questions floating in her eyes. They probably included things like ‘Why was Veronica referring to herself in the third person?’ and ‘Did she need to worry about the crazy person in her house?’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Comes the weekend, you’re mine-” she seemed to think better of that phrasing “-<em>ours </em>for the rest of the year.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Veronica pretended to ponder the offer for a moment, scratching her chin to sell the act. Heather rolled her eyes, obviously not buying that Veronica didn’t know she had no choice in the matter. She promised herself she would think things through. Truth be told, this was the best possible outcome for her. Who knew making out with the demon queen entailed all kinds of neat benefits, such as keeping her life, escaping the Heathers’ wrath and feeling her heart beat out of her chest?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Veronica finally nodded and held out her hand to seal the deal. Heather was clearly not a fan of handshakes. Affronted by the sight, she glowered at the outstretched hand until Veronica lowered it in defeat. Not really sure where to go from there, she fidgeted in place as Heather took her sweet time looking her over with an expression that she couldn’t quite place. Veronica really wished she could read her. Maybe if she was let back into the Heathers, she would eventually figure out a way to learn. Fed up with being scrutinized by Heather, she interrupted whatever weird trance she was in by asking about what had been eating away at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So… are you gonna clue me in as to why you wanted to suck face in front of your dad?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There’s a sentence Veronica never thought she’d say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No.” Heather grabbed her wrist to drag her back towards the stairs, probably a direct result to her Veronica study session. “Also, ‘suck face’? What are you, 12?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Veronica compliantly followed, swaying a bit as she did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you don’t wanna tell me, I could psychoanalyze this whole thing to find out, you know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You try and I will shove that analysis up your ass.” The loose hold she had on Veronica as she led her back to her room was a startling contrast to the forceful replies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So violent!” Veronica gasped dramatically, a hand coming to her chest to feign offense.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Veronica blamed her good mood and fearlessness on the high of having been left breathless by the strawberry blonde not 5 minutes ago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The room was as they had left it. Veronica squinted at the book’s cover and worked out the title to be <em>The Bell Jar</em>. She shivered when Heather’s fingers brushed against hers as she left her side to head for the bedside table. That was new. Heather did have a thing about forcefully pulling Veronica with her, but never had she lingered for longer than strictly necessary to order her around. She glanced at Heather who had her back turned to her. By doing so, her eyes dropped dangerously close to the hem of her nightgown (her nemesis). Yep, still sinfully short. It had indeed not miraculously lengthened to protect Veronica from a heart attack. Feeling her face heat up, she willed the intrusive thoughts out of her head and opted to avert her gaze in case her eyes decided to grow a mind of their own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Veronica instead took the opportunity to appreciate the spacious bedroom like she had gotten into the habit of doing. Just because she thought it was excessive, didn’t mean she couldn’t enjoy looking at it. It had furniture worthy of royalty, which the Chandlers kind of were as far as Sherwood was concerned. For the first time, she noticed the lack of any personal touch in the girl’s room other than the color red. She had never really payed attention to it before, but for a someone as popular as Heather Chandler, she would’ve expected some pictures of her friends, trophies of achievements or at the very least posters of one boy band or another.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Perhaps, Heather kept everything she deemed too personal to be out in the open tucked away somewhere and that included interests. Even her croquet mallet was nowhere to be seen. Veronica wasn’t quite sure how showing what your hobbies were could be exploited, but if it could, the other girl surely saw it as a weakness. If Heather Chandler dropped dead right now, she had an inkling that all people would know about her was others constructed image of who she was and whatever conclusions the cops could take out of <em>The Bell Jar</em> and the BBQ corn nuts sitting on her bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heather would crucify her if she knew she was psychoanalyzing her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Speak of the devil, a pinch to the forearm snapped her out of her thoughts. The loud yelp that threatened to slip out, thankfully, got stuck in her throat as she took in the girl standing in front of her. She would have no doubt teased her mercilessly for it. Heather’s hair was now tied up in a ponytail by her red scrunchie and she was yet again standing in Veronica’s personal space. Whatever switch had been turned on tonight made her not really mind sharing it with Heather anymore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You were thinking again.” She meant it as a reproach, but it was punctuated by a look filled with… she still didn’t know what it was. She raised an eyebrow almost teasingly. “You should think less and do more.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She could definitely get used to Heather not screeching at her all the time. And there were worst ways to be looked at.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pretty sure you could get my attention without bruising me.” Veronica whispered to match Heather’s hushed voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I suppose I could.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heather tugged at her robe and it came loose. That was more of her skin that she’d ever seen before and that fabric was unquestionably dipping a lot lower than her collarbone and Veronica was panicking, because it was not stopping, and Heather was watching at her expectantly... Oh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heather obviously wanted to get ready for bed and sleep, and here was oblivious Veronica, checking her out like the horny teenager she was instead of getting the message and leaving her alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So, Veronica did what she does best when confronted with awkwardness; she removed herself from the situation with finger guns and an embarrassed laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, I get it. I’m going." Keeping her eyes on the ceiling, she stumbled her way to the window. Something knocked into her shins and she cursed under her breath, going around what she guessed was the glass table. “Shit… hold on. I can do this. I’m leaving right now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sawyer, what the fuck are-” Veronica didn’t dare turn back in the odd chance that Heather kept up with her little game of undressing to get her out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I didn’t see anything I swear!” She fumbled with the lock until she got it open. “I’m getting out of your way as fast as I can, but this fucking tree is taller than I remember, and I don’t wanna break my neck.” She rambled nervously while slipping out of the house and onto the tree with jerky movements</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Veronica! I-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The use of her first name was what compelled her to face the girl inside who must have had pity on Veronica, because she had put her robe back on. Heather seemed to have changed her mind at the last second and whatever she had been about to say never made it out of her mouth. She caught her quickly erasing the remaining traces of bafflement from her own face, much to Veronica’s disappointment, who now had no indication of what was going through her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I used you to see how my father would react. If I know what his limits are, I can control what I can get away with.” Recovering her usual disposition, her lip curled in contempt as she nodded her head harshly towards Veronica. “What are you waiting for, a fucking picture? Get the hell out of here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her shoulders sagged with dismay before the flames started by Party Veronica reignited and her stare hardened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Of course</em>. Always a pleasure working with you, Heather.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>From her crouched position on the branch, Veronica offered a condescending wave as goodbye, getting a sense of déjà vu. It sadly had no effect seeing as Heather had already left for the bathroom. The sound of the door slamming shut prompted her to commence her frustrated descent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Veronica grumbled to herself the whole way down, safety no longer her number one priority. It was easier to not feel so let down by someone when she had no expectations for them. She didn’t even know why she had ever hoped that things would be different, or at least more tolerable between them. Heather had just seemed to open up and drop a fragment of her façade with Veronica that night. A single faraway bird chirp reminded her it was technically in the early hours of the morning. She increased her pace and hugged herself to keep the cold away from her body. She genuinely enjoyed spending time with Heather, which she previously thought was an impossible feat.  Although not without its occasional fun moments, hanging out with the Heathers had mostly been a grueling task, an obligation that assured her place high up in the food chain. Sure, that time had never involved kissing Chandler prior to this, but Veronica was all for that change. Or she was, but then Heather was unceremoniously kicking her out on her ass with her attitude doing a whiplash inducing 180º.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She angrily stepped on an empty can that littered the sidewalk, crushing it as the 7/11 came into view. Veronica had learned to always assume Heather was in some shape or form displeased with her, it saved time and kept her feelings from getting hurt. It was easier to appear unfazed by the mistreatment when she was constantly prepared for it. Veronica would never hope for Heather to be kind per say, that would be much too disturbing for her character. However, she had been somewhat nice by the Heathers standards, bantering without real animosity. She had also been the one to initiate the second kiss and if she was mad at Veronica going in for a third one before she untied her robe, why had- SON OF A BITCH.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was fine, it was going be fine. Yes, there was no way Heather had been flirting with her. She was not oblivious enough to mistake an attempt at seducing her for trying to make her leave. There was simply no way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was not going to be fine. This was very bad. She was so dead. Vomit hadn’t killed her. The break in hadn’t finished her off. Rejecting Heather Chandler would do the trick. If facepalm was a person, it would look like Veronica. Why was she such a massive and absolute fool? Veronica groaned loudly in disbelief, throwing her head back to glare at the sky. This could not be happening, why would Heather even want her? She knew she wasn’t experienced, surely there were better options to blow off steam. Veronica head was swarming with questions and if anybody saw her, they would probably think her drunk, or crazy, maybe both. She had sobered up and was much too sane to process all of this. Totally Not Horny Veronica had half a mind to go back to Chandler’s to pick up from where they left off before her brain aneurysm. Not Party Veronica valued her life too much to exchange it for one night with the queen of high school, no matter how tempting the offer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Freeze her brain though, that was something she could do. The 7/11’s neon lights would welcome her with open arms. It was the perfect immediate solution to numb her pain, JD had made one hell of a case for it. Speaking of the king of slushies, he appeared to still be there, leaning on his motorcycle. He wasn’t kidding when he said he loved the place, maybe he could take her mind off of this mess.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Veronica caught a glimpse of yellow as she approached JD who, by all accounts, was with someone else. She had never seen him willingly spend time with another human being before. Maybe he’d made a friend who shared his fondness for slushies and shitty convenience stores.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Turns out no comfort was waiting for Veronica, she only found more confusion and her brain could not take it anymore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t. I can’t. I’m just gonna-” The two she had found making out broke apart to stare at her startled. Veronica waved their concerns quickly. “No, please carry on. Don’t stop on my account.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>JD jumped several feet back from the girl he had just been holding, almost knocking his motorcycle over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Veronica!? It’s not what it looks like, I swear!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Veronica answered him with a tired thumbs up, lowering herself slowly on the pavement. She had just reached her breaking point; nothing would ever surprise her again. She needed to reboot, but as soon as she had, she would be invincible. An unwavering statue, braving all obstacles like her crush and one of his supposed enemy kissing and mythic bitches wanting to sleep with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you ok, Veronica?” McNamara asked, a worried look on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, yes, yes. I’m just gonna lie down for a sec.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course! Hold on, I can get you in my car and- oh, you meant on the ground.” Her frown only lasted a moment before it morphed into an encouraging smile. “That’s fine too!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Veronica felt the coolness of the concrete underneath her seep through her clothes as she lay down. Rocks stuck between her and the surface of the parking lot dug sharply into her back. The mild pain proceeded to clear her mind enough to calm her breath that had gotten laborious. She could hear hushed chatter between the worried pair that was no doubt gawking at the mess that was Veronica.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did we break her?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Her bones are broken? We didn’t even touch her!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I meant mentally, Yellow.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, yeah that makes more sense.” A beat. “No way, she’s so strong.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Veronica turned her head in response to a dark figure coming at a crouch besides her. The bottom of JD’s trench coat bunched up around his feet as it hit the ground and when she looked at him quizzically, he was devoid of his usual self-assurance. She had a hard time faulting him for interrupting her skulking time when he appeared to be so exhausted himself. Plus, Mac’s lip gloss that had ended up on him gave his lips a glittery quality which she found hilarious. The laugh that was bubbling up in her stomach settled down whatever ugly jealousy had wanted to peek its head out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey. Wanna go freeze your brain?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Exactly what Veronica had wanted to hear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, please.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Behold,” he stood up, offering her a hand. “my power of conversion to slushies.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She took it and rose to her feet with his help.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Suck it, Big Gulp!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both of them turned their heads back to McNamara who was now looking at the ground sheepishly in reaction to her exclamation of disdain for the soft drinks. Veronica failed to hold back a smile, it was impossible to be mad at her for long, especially since she hadn’t really done anything wrong. Mac responded with a shrug before shyly nodding her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I should go home, good night guys.” She purposely ignored all eye contact with JD as she addressed Veronica. “Walk me to the car?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Isn’t that your dad’s car right th-” Mac sent her a pointed look. “I mean sure, I’ll come with you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Getting the message JD, made his way to the door. He hesitated his hand lingering on the handle, probably wondering what to say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll go fix you a cherry slushy.” He landed on safely not acknowledging McNamara leaving at all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the bell from the entrance to the 7/11 rang, they made their way to the car not 6 feet away. As she waited for the other girl to talk, Veronica kicked some of the rocks that she had been lying on a moment ago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry. You know, about the whole…” She knocked on her chest with her fist before throwing out an awkward peace sign. “‘Bros before hoes’ thing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the hell is that expression?” Veronica thought about it for a second and jumped to the most likely conclusion. “Duke?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mac predictably confirmed with a nod.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I knew you liked him, but tonight was the first time we even spoke to each other, I swear.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then what happened?” Veronica definitely believed they hadn’t planned it. They were practically strangers; it was why she was so taken aback by the whole thing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s… not really my place to tell you.” They came to a stop at Mr. McNamara’s convertible. He had no doubt lent it to his daughter who was currently fidgeting nervously. “The kiss was just a fluke though, I promise”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not angry, Mac.” She sighed helplessly, being brought back to the mess with Heather. “Other stuff went down tonight and that was just the last straw.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You should call her.” She giggled at Veronica’s astonishment. “Well, I’m guessing you tried to apologize to Heather, and it didn’t go so well.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Veronica shook her head in disbelief as Mac opened the recently unlocked door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How could you have possibly known that”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Street smarts.” She tapped her temple in a conspiratorial manner.  “Also, the deep despair that’s clinging to you right now. And her perfume.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Veronica resisted the urge to bring her nose to her clothes and inhale deeply. Mac got into her seat and with a parting wave, she was driving off at a snail’s pace. She finally understood why Duke and Chandler never let her drive. The blonde was an excessively careful driver, while the other Heathers’ only setting was ‘Careless speed’. Veronica would feel safer with Mac behind the wheel, but it would probably take thrice the time to get places. The chilly breeze willed her into action, and she hurried to the promised warmth of the convenience store.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before she knew it, Veronica was basking in the fluorescent lights of the 7/11. She wouldn’t have to wait long for her drink seeing as JD was striding her way, slushy in hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He came at a stop in front of her, offering her the frozen drink. “I think I owe you an explanation.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Whatever flirting they had done hardly entitled her to anything from him. And it wasn’t like she hadn’t been herself guilty of giving in to the temptation of a Heather.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t owe me anything, JD.” She gratefully accepted the slushy. “Even if you did, helping me freeze my brain is all the payment I need.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He made a show of tipping his nonexistent hat in acknowledgment. Veronica chuckled as she took her first sip. She was so busy enjoying the first thought numbing hit, that she almost missed JD talking to her in the background.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Some time after you left,” he drew a long breath as if gathering up courage, “I kinda freaked out. Yellow happened to be here to buy something with her folks. Since I’m fucking pathetic when I’m like that, I guess she pitied me enough to bring me to her mom who helped me sort my shit out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Out of everything, this took the cake as the explanation she least expected. Especially in the context that it didn’t really account for why she had found them kissing. That didn’t seem to matter anymore though, she was glad that Mac had even bothered to help JD. Although not outright malicious, she most often than not acted unintentionally cruel. Whether it was to keep up appearances of her alleged ignorance or if she was truly unaware of the harm she was doing, Veronica wasn’t sure. Either way, McNamara’s mom had probably made sure that her daughter wouldn’t spill the beans about what JD had gone through. Her being a psychologist, Veronica would hope he had been in good hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you…feeling better now?” Veronica grimaced at her inability to express her worry in a more eloquent manner. She didn’t want to be overbearing, but also not insensitive. A balance she hadn’t quite mastered by all accounts. Martha and Betty were usually the ones who held all the emotional support skills in their friend group.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah. Well no.” He appeared to chide himself for instinctively throwing out the lie. “I’m not exactly sure. Dr. McNamara coerced me into seeing one her of her shrink colleagues, so I guess she’ll tell me when I set loose all that truth bullshit inside.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s good.” Getting the feeling he had put a close on the subject, she smiled at him good naturedly to ease the tension. “So, are you sure you don’t live here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Veronica, how ever did you find out about my best kept secret?” He offered his arm formerly to escort her out, which she took a hold of, switching the cup to her left hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The head on my shoulders isn’t there just to look pretty, you know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A couple of minutes went by in silence as he walked her back to her house. Veronica, who had finished her slushy at a record pace, was about to fall back in the dangerous territory of thinking about Heather when she was interrupted by a stunningly sweet proposition.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Friends?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With everything that had gone down tonight, both for her and JD, she was definitely not opposed to gaining another friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Friends.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Dear diary,</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Today, I made a friend. And an enemy. Let the record show that I have been thinking so much about my enemy, that I got distracted from the crush I had on my friend. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Why are all of the people in my life so attractive?</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Here’s to thinking things through!</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:) :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Phone Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“I’m nervous, fuck off!”</p>
<p>“Perfect, bask in your misery. Goodbye.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heather Chandler was a lot of things, but a fool was not one of them. She had known of her inclination for the same sex far longer than she liked to admit. Nevertheless, she hadn’t lost any sleep over the revelation then, and she wasn’t planning on losing any now. It merely meant that she had to add another mask to her already extensive arsenal. After all, she had quite the image to uphold. Marrying for love had never been an option regardless. The idea of marriage had always been more akin to a career for her. Something most aren’t particularly passionate about, but is nonetheless essential to provide for their needs. A necessary evil to comfortably support her more enjoyable hobbies in life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Contrary to popular belief, she was only human, and just because she thought of her sexuality as inconsequential, didn’t mean she couldn’t indulge once in a while. What was supposed to simply be a means to an end turned into an awakening for Heather. Sure, she had known Veronica was attractive under all those layers of dorkiness and scarves, yet it had never dawned on her that she could be <em>attracted</em> to the idiot. It reminded her of the time she had become hyperaware of Heather for a month after having a less than platonic dream involving the girl. It had eventually passed, and she was certain this would too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Veronica Sawyer had ways to make anyone feel special. Heather was not immune to it either, but she had enough common sense to keep her at bay as to not be blinded by whatever fairy tale bullshit she regularly spewed. Veronica never could see the world for what it was; cruel and unfair. If nobodies began to believe that they could rise above their place in the hierarchy, they would push back against the order Heather had put in place at school and chaos would ensue. She quickly remedied the potential problem by ensuring Veronica was kept under her own command. Unfortunately, she broke free sooner than expected, and she made the grave mistake of doing it in public. Over something so insignificant as well. She had done the bare minimum to Dunnstock in prevention from a retaliating Sawyer, who still managed to be upset about the tamest prank she could have pulled. She was all for deserved retribution, but this wasn’t even Heather’s fault. Although the instigator of the note, she had been convinced to do so by Kurt whose motives were obscure (she would have to get to the bottom of it eventually, too many unknowns to let it run unsupervised). When he presented her with the request to make sure of Martha’s presence at the party, she gladly took the opportunity in exchange for getting herself and the Heathers out of mandatory handjob duty. It was usually the only way to keep the two shit-for-brains happy and under her control. Kurt had seemed puzzled by the idea that she would much rather give him a favor than let him feel her up after the party, as if he was depriving her in some way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She cursed Veronica. Instead of having a peaceful Sunday, she had to come up with a creative punishment for her insubordination. She had been so close to redeeming herself too, before having the gall to refuse her advances. Of course, she would never be distressed by something as trivial as rejection, though it did not happen often. Veronica had every right to say no, but Heather also had a part to play in keeping the balance. She could not have her thinking that she had any control lest she start to feel a false sense of power over her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If the girl had stayed last night, Heather would be able to take out her frustrations on her in more pleasant ways. Alas, she had to fall back on the distraction that posed the dull pain throbbing away at her head. She groaned and raised her hand towards her face to make it stop somehow, but she had misjudged her own strength and now her headache was worse. Maybe Sawyer’s absence was for the best, she hadn’t been privy to Heather smacking herself by accident. She had already seen her without makeup, that was enough vulnerability for at least two months. To make matters worse, the insufferable noise of her phone ringing was aggravating the pounding in her head. Small silver lining, she couldn’t wait to chew out whoever was on the other end.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you want!?” Heather barked in her most intimidating voice so as to frighten the poor soul that was on the cusps of being ripped to shreds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A squeak resonated, sounding far away from the receiver, as if the caller had physically recoiled away from the phone. Heather took it as a victory.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How... how did you know it was me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Veronica’s stupidity never failed to amaze her. The whole ordeal was fascinating really, where Heather knew herself to be academically challenged, Sawyer was socially. There was nothing to be gained from doing this through the phone, Heather couldn’t properly berate her, and the other girl couldn’t deliver a satisfying apology. Veronica had probably not considered doing it in person out of fear of being murdered, which Heather supposed was a fair self-preservation instinct to have.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She feigned to have known it was her from the beginning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have my ways. Why are you calling at the ungodly hour of-” She chanced a look at the alarm clock on the other side of her bed. “-12:03 p.m.?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have something to tell you! Well, read you. I wrote it in advance to keep the rambling to a minimum.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shame. At least that would have been more entertaining.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh, alright. Good morning, Heather. It’s me, Veronica…” She trailed off hesitantly. “Sawyer.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why do you sound like you’re about to have a stroke?” Heather interrupted, expertly masking her thorough amusement at a struggling Sawyer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m nervous, fuck off!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Perfect, bask in your misery. Goodbye.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She hung up dryly before Veronica could react. It would give Heather some time to think about her next move while the other girl registered what had happened. If she was being completely honest, she didn’t know where to go from here. She was reticent to cut all ties and make good on her threats. She wouldn’t go through with it, and not because of the goodness of her heart; that would require her to have one. Last night proved that having Sawyer by her side still held some potential in terms of amusement. Few things could be considered worthy of her interest, but Veronica Sawyer was a wild card she was not willing to trade just yet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The phone rang.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello?” Heather greeted with as much innocence as she could muster.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Heather!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is she. Who’s this?” She was met with mute indignation. Heather exhaled dramatically and pretended to give in to the childish silent treatment “Fine, humor me with your little written speech.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, right, right.” She heard pages being shuffled around. Every time Veronica seemed to be about to reveal what she had written; a frustrated huff was making its way to Heather’s ear instead. After multiple unsuccessful attempts, Veronica heavily plopped down on her bed, as indicated by the rustling of sheets, while letting out a resigned sigh. “I’m sorry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She scoffed in disbelief. After all that fuss, she had been waiting for a masterpiece of an apology.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s what took you all morning to come up with?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, but that’s the gist of it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t believe you had the nerve to wake me up for that!” She was ruining Heather’s plan to take her back after a masterfully crafted session of ass kissing. How could she attribute her sudden benevolence to Veronica being a goddess at begging for forgiveness, if the girl had made no successful effort to garner that redemption. She pinched the bridge of her nose, despairing by the second. “Fuck me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes!” The exclamation made Heather’s eyes go wide, too startled to process the meaning behind the reaction. Clearly embarrassed by her outburst, Veronica backtracked by mumbling an explanation. “Um, I mean, that was another part of the apology. If say you…propositioned me again, I’d be down. Or something.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She hadn’t expected her to mention the rejection at all, Veronica had more balls than she would have given her credit for. Of course, she had been too much of a pussy to say it outright. Essentially, she was telling Heather ‘I’ll have sex with you, but you have to make the first move.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had to be a trick. No, not a trick, she would never be malicious or stupid enough to run her mouth about Heather coming on to her. Nobody in their right minds would believe Veronica over her. If not that, then it had to be one of two other things. Heather ruled out pity pretty quickly. Sawyer didn’t truly care about her, so no feeling bad about refusing her advances. Not that she could even be hurt, she was solid Teflon, never bothered, and Veronica believed that too. It left only the option that it was a bribe to buy her clemency.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hypothetically speaking, would you be agreeing to it in exchange for me not destroying your currently non-existent social status? Because I’m fairly certain that’s prostitution.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Veronica let out an affronted gasp. Heather imagined it looked quite comical.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You make it sound like I’d be selling myself! And that’s not why.” She lowered her voice to a whisper, delivering the last part apprehensively. “I just haven’t been able to stop thinking about it. About you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh. She hadn’t even thought of that possibility. She should have. Naturally, everyone knew she was irresistible, it was no wonder that Veronica had gotten addicted after a simple kiss. Whatever brain aneurysm she had had the night before was no doubt an alcohol induced mistake. Obviously, it hadn’t fazed Heather, nor had it dented her confidence in the slightest, so she figured there was no harm in accepting the change of mind. She could have mercy on her, since Veronica hadn’t stopped thinking about her and all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s been less than 10 hours, don’t get your panties in a twist.” Veronica unexpectedly let out her signature dorky laugh, probably relieved that she hadn’t been reprimanded for her admission. Heather fought back the smile that was threatening to make its way to her face without her permission. “We’re going shopping later today. We’ll pick you up in Duke’s Jeep, try to do the impossible and not look like a walking disaster by then.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is that a yes?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The barely concealed excitement in her question roused Heather and her grip on the phone tightened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sawyer?” She waited for an audible cue that the other girl was listening. It came in the form of an inquiring hum. “Get a fucking clue.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She hung up, again not leaving room for a reply. Heather was going to be doing all the work wasn’t she. What else was knew. She let her head fall back on the bed, concentrating on the pain of her hangover to cover up the fact that she was happy at how things had turned out.  The girl was stubborn, but she had caved in and gave Heather something to work with for her forgiveness. And there was the fact that she would be sleeping with Veronica Sawyer, which she guessed was fine too and had nothing to do with the smile that was threatening to spill out. Unable to completely restrain it, she morphed it into a smirk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her stomach rumbling broke her out of her reverie. She remembered the over-the-counter pain reliever she had stashed up in the kitchen for this particular situation and she decided to drag herself out of bed to get them. Luckily, she was exempted of the nausea which meant that she could eat to her heart’s desire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unfortunately, downstairs presented her with another headache altogether. She found her father, who had probably gotten back early from visiting her grandmother, sat at the kitchen isle reading the paper with a full breakfast prepared. He didn’t look up from his reading as she purposely stomped her way to the cabinet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good morning. I’ve been pretending to read this newspaper for an hour now waiting for you.” She heard the monotone greeting over the turning of a page.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She glared at him as she gulped down the pills without water, but he was still intently looking at the paper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you doing here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have made an executive decision and thought I’d share it with my favorite daughter.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heather huffed and profited from him making a show of reading to get to the leftover eggs and bacon. Just because she was mad didn’t take away from her hunger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m your only daughter, now get out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No.” He looked up as she took her first bite, seemingly searching for something. “Where’s your girlfriend?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She’s not my girlfriend.” He didn’t react to that, then again, he was a master at masking his emotions. Heather decided to omit Veronica leaving her high and dry. “I kicked her out, wouldn’t be much of a one-night stand if I hadn’t.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, I wouldn’t know how the young people do it these days. I got with your mother when I was 15 and haven’t been with anyone else since.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He always talked about her so casually, while Heather still recoiled at the briefest mention of her mother. She distracted herself by chewing on a piece of bacon, a disgusted expression taking place on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gross. Tell me your executive decision so you can leave me alone.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes lit up slightly as he remembered his reason for pestering her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, wise choice. I will be eating here every time I’m home from this moment on.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heather almost choked on her eggs. She coughed up a fit, and as soon as she was able to breathe again, she angrily vocalized her disagreement</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can’t do that, we had a deal!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And I am breaking that agreement.” He nodded to himself; no doubt satisfied with his little stunt. He exhaled loudly in reaction to her scowl and put down the newspaper, talking to her directly. “Of course, you are in no way obliged to stay and eat with me, but I will be here nonetheless.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hate you!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wonderful. Eat your fruit before it browns.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She shrieked in frustration, but her father ignored her hissy fit by going back to his paper. She inhaled the rest of her breakfast; she couldn’t let him ruin that at least. He had the basic decency to not look smug at her eating what he cooked. With a last gobbled up raspberry she got up brusquely and left for her room without so much as an acknowledgement of his presence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What the hell was he thinking waltzing back into her life like nothing had happened. He had the nerve to act all chummy too after ignoring her existence for years. Apparently, now that his keeper was fucking dead, he could pretend to care about his daughter without the fear of having to stand up to the devil herself. She flinched at the thought of her and barely contained herself from childishly punching the wall. She wasn’t a petulant 12-year-old anymore, she had gained some self-control and she wasn’t planning on adding to the collection of holes in the house. She needed to get the hell out of there. She picked up the phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re going to the mall early.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bitch, how dare you, I was sleeping.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you don’t get your ass here, I swear to god-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok, ok, I’m getting up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> 20 minutes later, she was riding shotgun in Duke’s Jeep on the way to picking up Veronica. Mac was in the back bouncing up and down in her seat. Heather was too busy skulking to waste her energy snapping at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m so happy you and Veronica made up.” McNamara perked up as she popped in her head between the front seats.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the hell did she do for you not to destroy her?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shut up, Heather. She’s good at groveling at my feet, you could learn a thing or two from her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sent a pointed look at Duke who rolled her eyes as she turned on Sawyer’s street. They pulled up to a house that paled in comparison to her own. It was minuscule, no wonder Veronica was climbing her tree at 2:30 in the morning. She’d be going crazy too if she had to stay in such close quarters to her family. Speaking of, the girl was running around in the front yard with a brown-haired little boy who looked to be about 10.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That must be her brother”</p>
<p>“Yes, he’s so cute!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heather didn’t know even know she had siblings, how the fuck had McNamara and Duke learned about it before her? Veronica dodged behind a tree as her brother tried to catch her, laughing with glee as he failed. God, were all Sawyers this dorky? She bypassed Duke at the wheel and pressed on the horn. Veronica jumped at the obnoxious sound. Heather hadn’t taken into account the gigantic dog that was now barreling at the car though. She was about to bless the closed windows before Mac squealed and opened the door wide, taking away all protection from the German Shepard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A puppy!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was not a puppy, it was a beast that could chop off her head if it so pleased. The black dog slobbered all over Mac who was happily accepting the licks to her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s official, I finally like something about you. Your dog is awesome,” Duke chimed in, crouching besides McNamara to get her pets in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>From the safety of the car, Heather took notice of Veronica who had walked up to them with the child in tow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m flattered.” Veronica snorted as she joined the ‘praise the dog’ party.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heather, who was glaring at the scene, got startled by a tap on her shoulder. The younger Sawyer had come into the car unannounced to sit down behind her. The clear lack of boundaries apparently ran in the family. Him leaning into her personal space just proved her point.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Her name is Shadow.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heather scoffed, annoyed at him providing her with information she hadn’t asked for.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t care.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was scared too at first, but she’s really nice.” He whispered as if he was letting her in on a secret.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not scared, kid.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, you’re not? Then you should pet her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He tilted his head innocently. That little shit was totally challenging her. What a brat, he was just like his sister. She got out of the car defiantly because she wanted to, and not because he had baited her into it. Veronica was the only one who acknowledged her as she came out of the Jeep. She rose up to stand in front of Heather and smiled shyly at her. Heather arched a brow, taking in her disheveled state.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re all sweaty.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Veronica glanced down at herself and a smirk made its way to her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks, want a hug?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She opened her arms getting closer, but Heather pushed back on her chest before she could get to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Get off of me, you weirdo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She immediately recanted that sentiment as Shadow escaped the two Heathers and trotted up cheerfully towards her. Without a sound, she grabbed on to Veronica to use her as a human shield while the dog failed to get a sniff of her leg.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shadow, sit girl.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dog obeyed Veronica’s command and Heather took the chance to steal her away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Chop, chop, girls. We got things to do, people to see.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eager to get away from the beast and the little brother from hell, Heather shoved Veronica in the back seat through the open car door. Duke and McNamara reluctantly followed, waving goodbye to Sawyer Jr., but mostly to the hellhound that was wagging its tail enthusiastically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bye, Heathers!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Go take a bath, you stink Jeremy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The kid stuck out his tongue at Veronica who did the same. Heather reached back to slam the door shut, cutting off their childish exchange. She kept an eye on the seated dog until Duke was driving off at her insistence. The tension in her shoulders eased the more they distanced themselves from the dumb mutt. She tuned out the idle chitchat between the three girls. It made a decent background to her moping as she stared out the window. A hand on her shoulder interrupted her thoughts, and for the second time, a Sawyer was getting in her personal space. She could hear Duke and Mac gossiping as Veronica’s breath hit her right ear, making her shiver.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Next time just tell her to sit and she won’t bother you,” she advised quietly, so only Heather could hear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wish that worked on you,” Heather mumbled in return. Veronica good naturedly slapped her shoulder and she attempted to retaliate by pinching her exposed hand. They went back and forth for awhile until a cough snapped them out of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you two are done flirting like middle schoolers, we’re here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shut up, Heather.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She fucking hated Remington parties with a passion. They always meant that she would be spending the entire night evaluating her every move and not being able to let her guard down. It was exhausting, but Heather had to play the long game and that’s why she was currently picking out the perfect dress for herself. It had to be revealing and a little slutty, yet not enough to give sleazy college boys any ideas. She already had David to deal with, that was plenty. She had chosen Veronica’s outfit and the other two were on the hunt for theirs as well at another store. The downside of all these tight dresses were the zippers that were a pain to close properly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sawyer, come here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Might as well kill two birds with one stone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s up?” she called out hesitantly without coming in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heather peeked her head out of the changing room. Veronica was shuffling awkwardly outside the curtain like the pillowcase that she was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you doing, get in here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She pulled on her arm until she was forced to follow Heather inside. Veronica staggered slightly before finding her balance again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why- oh my god.” She had just realized Heather was in her underwear and her face went beet red as she stubbornly kept her eyes high up. She was so dramatic; it wasn’t even her nice lingerie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, you’re gonna need to get used to it.” She tapped on the girl’s raised chin, hoping to get her to look down. “You have my permission to perv away, but I need you to zip me up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heather turned away from her to try on the next outfit. Now facing, the mirror she could see Veronica gain back a somewhat normal color as she occasionally glanced at her slipping on a black dress. Wordlessly, she came up behind her after Heather was done putting it on and zipped it up. Too flowy, it wouldn’t do. Frustrated, she signaled for the girl to undo it, which she did, before Heather took it off quickly and threw it at random. She was impatiently sifting through her options when Veronica chose that moment to say something entirely too dorky.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re really pretty.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of all the things, she had to go with that one. She could’ve told her she was hot (like normal people did) or beautiful (especially with her weird fascination with the concept), but no, she used a compliment 5-year-olds payed their kindergarten girlfriend. And Heather had liked it. Unfortunately for Sawyer, it made her feel things, which was the last thing she wanted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know. Now, be useful for once and chose something.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She refused to look at Veronica when she came up behind her, pondering her choices for a moment. Heather could sense her standing a hair away, Veronica’s jacket occasionally brushed against her bare skin. She crossed her arms to give herself something to do and prevent any reflex to revel in the girl’s warmth. What was up with the changing room being so damn cold anyway? She blamed the air conditioning for the sigh she let out as Veronica leaned in to reach past her and grab a dress. Heather saw red but couldn’t tell which one it was since she had obviously brought a lot with that color.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This one.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Veronica turned her around by the shoulders and Heather let it happen, skeptically watching her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Awfully confident for someone who’s got my grandmother’s sense of fashion.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She barely reacted to the admittedly weak insult. Veronica urged her to raise her arms while she bunched up the fabric so she could help her slip it on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your grandma must be awesome.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She used to be. Heather snatched the dress from Veronica’s hands and put it on by herself. Sawyer was a lucky bastard. The dress was perfect and no matter how hard she tried, Heather could not for the life of her find a flaw to throw in her face. Veronica’s smug smile made Heather attempt to elbow her half-heartedly in the stomach, it was her own fault for standing too close. She anticipated the hit though and jumped back in time to avoid it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s decent I suppose. We’re done, let’s go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heather motioned to her zipper for the other girl to undo it. Nothing happened and she turned to with the intention to scold her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s it?” Veronica asked before she could snap at her, gaping at Heather with confusion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What were you expecting, a pony for your services?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Veronica exhaled with relief; she hadn’t even noticed the girl was tenser than usual. Heather had attributed any nervousness to her half-nakedness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, thank God. I thought you wanted to… do things. I am not about to have my first time in a changing room.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alleviated, she walked over to her to finally do her job of unzipping. Heather didn’t really give a shit about making it special, but she wasn’t going to make her lose her virginity on the second floor of their local mall. Even she wasn’t that big of a monster.  Now that she brought it up though, Heather kind of wished she used the opportunity to fluster her more; that was always a blast. Whatever, there was always next time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please, I have better standards than fucking in a dirty ass store,” Heather scoffed as the dress came loose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This place is literally cleaner and more expensive than my house.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s not saying a lot.” Veronica made an indignant noise. “The two employees we saw are just waiting for us to leave to get it on. They were being all flirty and shit. Who knows what they’ve already done in here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We were ‘being all flirty and shit’ too and we’re not sleeping together.” Heather raised an eyebrow expectantly as in to say, ‘Not yet’. Veronica conceded as she shook her head, probably willing her blush away to no avail. “Alright, I see your point.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For what seemed like the millionth time today, Heather changed back to her regular clothes. She was in the midst of searching for her red jacket when Veronica came back from giving back the dresses that they wouldn’t be buying. Sawyer had her good moments Heather decided, because she was currently handing her the last remaining piece of her outfit. She put it on, but as she was fastening the first button, her hands were replaced by Veronica’s. She let her. The girl was obviously on the verge of saying something, so Heather hurried the process along.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sawyer, spit it out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Veronica didn’t flinch, nor did she speak up right away. She kept buttoning up the needlessly intricate front of her jacket while avoiding Heather’s eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know I’m not here for that, but can I still kiss you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her voice was not nearly as small as she would’ve thought. She must have really wanted to kiss her, which was a given. Everybody got a kick out of sticking their tongue down her throat, but nobody had ever asked before. She prayed that the other girl hadn’t felt the way her breath hitched at the question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do whatever you want, I don’t care.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Veronica took it as her refusing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s ok, you don’t have to.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She finished closing her jacket and was about to step back, but Heather prevented it by grabbing her retreating wrists.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, you pillowcase. You don’t have to ask permission.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Veronica smiled as she leaned in, way too happy for Heather’s taste.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, just making sure.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She kissed her and it being the first Veronica had actually initiated, Heather resisted the urge to deepen it right away. She slipped her wrists out of Heather’s hold and instead grabbed her hands lightly. Veronica pressed her lips a little harder to hers, but it was still too soft. She could put up with rough, forceful and selfish, but this? This she wasn’t used to. She wasn’t quite sure how to handle it. She forced herself not to get angry or lash out at Sawyer for the kiss being unsettling, if only out of spite. Veronica pulling away made her realize she had blanked out for most of it. She wasn’t fucking weak; she could take it. Maybe if she did it enough, it would stop bothering her. Habituation could be the key.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do it again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Veronica eagerly did as she was told and brought their lips together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That’s how they stayed until they had to meet up with Duke and Mac; with Veronica accepting every one of Heather’s repeated ‘again’ that she was mumbling like a mantra. By the end, she only asked so Veronica wouldn’t stop kissing her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> She would never be caught dead admitting that though.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:) :) :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. You First</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Why is your window unlocked, are you crazy?” Heather opened her mouth to protest but was interrupted. “Don’t answer that, I am not here for your safety. Drop your book, because you and I are gonna have sex!”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tw added</p>
<p>the naked times begin in this chapter, it's not the most explicit, but enough to put a tw. if you're not into that you should probably skip it!</p>
<p>also added tw for mention of non-con</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heather had a plan. She would be spending the week skimming the line between bitchy and cruel with hopefully expert control. She couldn’t have gone in for the first day unprepared, especially since she realized it would be bothersome to punish Veronica too harshly now that they had a deal. She still had to put on a show for the school though, to make sure everybody remembered not to cross her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A week, she could go a week without Sawyer. Had she thought about kissing her every moment after the changing room? Absolutely not. Back at the mall, Heather had instructed that Veronica was to meet her Friday night at her house. She had replied with an offended ‘You can’t tell me what to do’ but proceeded to immediately kiss her again. Heather took it as a promising sign of agreement. Heather was giving Veronica back to her loser friends. The easy targets would have been a blessing if it weren’t for the fact that she would be angrier at Heather for picking on them rather than her. Her selflessness was a pain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I’ll be damned. Is her royal highness actually nervous about having to scold her pet-project?” Duke snapped her out of her thoughts, voice dripping with feigned surprise. “And here I was under the impression that you weren’t capable of human emotions.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heather slowly turned her head, but completely bypassed the driver to look directly at McNamara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Heather? Be a doll and knock her out for me,” she asked with a faux sweet smile on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mac cowered back in her seat, alarmed by the expectant pairs of eyes that were suddenly on her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I totally would, but she’s driving, and it doesn’t sound like the safest thing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Duke directed her eyes back to the road with a disappointed sigh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Traitor.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pussy,” Heather followed up not missing a beat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop attacking me, I’m sensitive!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bickering took her mind off of things until they arrived at school. Turns out she didn’t have to wait long to see Veronica, because there she was with Jason Dean, crossing as the Heathers drove into the parking lot. The Jeep came to a halt as the two seemed too caught up in their conversation to be aware of the car waiting to pass them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My brain is screaming at me to gas it right now,” Duke spoke up, pointing at the pair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heather hummed, distracted while she tried to catch Veronica’s eye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I guess you’re bound to have some good ideas once in a while.”</p>
<p>Suddenly, a whirl of yellow made its way to the front and pressed on the horn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, you can’t do that!” Startled by the loud noise, everyone both in and out of the car, jumped. At the glares, McNamara attempted to explain in a panic. “I heard that…blood is bad for Jeeps. You know how it is.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jesse James gave them the finger as soon as he recovered from the shock. Veronica had been raising her hand to wave before putting it down in a flash when Heather looked at her disapprovingly. She tuned out Duke and Mac and engaged in a staring contest with Sawyer instead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why, of course. <em>That</em> widely known fact about human blood and Jeeps. It only applies to this particular car, I presume?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Um, yeah, yeah. The engine thingy doesn’t mix well with blood.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please indulge me with specific details about the process, you’re the expert after all.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Veronica broke off the eye contact first to follow a disgruntled Jason Dean out of the parking lot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Both of you shut up. We weren’t actually going to run him over. Psychological torture is much more satisfying anyway,” she snapped at them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mac gasped and got impossibly further in between the front seats, head whipping comically from side to side as if it would help convince them of her point.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t! I heard that psychological torture is bad for mental health.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sounds fake,” Duke dismissed while ignoring the girl in her field of view to park. Heather nodded in agreement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There is simply no way that’s true.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Wednesday came around and nothing had blown up in her face yet. She hadn’t expected it to, but so many things had the potential to go wrong. No matter, she was now safely in her bed reading her book and unbothered by the events of the last three days. She had made a respectable show of berating Veronica for her stunt at the party without crossing into causing severe emotional damage. To her credit, Sawyer had also managed not to be a total pushover without lashing out irreparably. Heather was still the most impressive one though, as she had fought tooth and nail to keep herself from going after Jason Dean too strongly. He had for some reason joined Veronica’s loser squad which made things so much harder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She barely kept in a scream when her window was opened wide. At the sight of a disheveled Veronica Sawyer climbing through, she composed herself and put on a pretend state of nonchalance. What the fuck was with that girl and breaking into her house? She had the balls to look pissed off at Heather too, like she wasn’t the one that was showing up unannounced in her room at an insanely late hour.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why is your window unlocked, are you crazy?” Heather opened her mouth to protest but was interrupted. “Don’t answer that, I am not here for your safety. Drop your book, because you and I are gonna have sex!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Veronica had said all of that in stride as she walked over to her bed, expression passing from irritated to determined.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t tell me what to do,” she spit out in response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heather didn’t let go of her book as the brunette hopped on her bed and threw a leg over her. Even straddling her, Veronica at least had the decency to send her an apologetic look, easing up on whatever mission she was on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...please?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heather stretched out her arm to put ‘The Bell Jar’ on her bedside table and narrowed her eyes at the girl on top of her. She was still wearing the clothes she had on at school today. Heather was at a bit of a disadvantage with only her robe having just come back from drying her hair after a shower.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you ill?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She brought her hand up to Veronica’s forehead who pushed it away before she could judge if she had a fever.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have never felt better! So, what do I do next,” she asked, clasping her hands together as if she was waiting for instructions on where to put them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heather ignored her eagerness and interrogated her motives some more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you somehow forget how to read a calendar? It’s not Friday yet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had planned on pestering her longer, but Veronica gave in surprisingly fast. With a pout, Veronica gave her a parting lecture.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine, I’ll leave. But you better lock you window. Any creep could just waltz in here and they might not be as cool as me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yeah, that was not happening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before Veronica could get up, she pushed her off with less force than she had intended to use. The girl let herself fall back on the bed anyway, sending her a questioning look. Heather took the opportunity to reverse the roles and straddle her. A glint of recognition passed through the her eyes and the hands she had just been fidgeting with quickly posed themselves on Heather’s hips. Maybe she wasn’t a lost cause after all. Heather rewarded her by making a show of untying her robe which earned her a loud gulp.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“By this step last time, you were already running for the hills” Heather pointed out as she made work of the remaining knot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah.” Veronica’s fingers dug into her progressively more as the garment got looser. “Figured this might beat scaling down a tree.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heather felt the silk of the robe brush her skin as it came undone. The fabric pooled around her and Veronica’s breath hitched as she took in the naked form on top of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Woah…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She scoffed at that and was about to mock her reaction, when Veronica took her off guard by getting rid of the robe completely without being prompted. Heather raised an eyebrow as the other girl forcefully threw it somewhere on the floor, like it had personally offended her. Realizing what she had done, Veronica’s eyes went wide and she spent the next seconds fighting her wandering gaze. And here she thought that they had gotten passed the embarrassed gawking after the changing room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is going to be hard if you can’t even look at me properly.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She responded by sheepishly shrugging her shoulders as she made another unsuccessful attempt. Heather’s exasperated sigh thankfully got broken up by Veronica sitting up to kiss her. Finally, something she couldn’t complain about. She brought her hands up to hold Veronica’s face in place, not that she showed any signs of wanting to pull back. The gentle nip she felt on her bottom lip irked her. Apparently, she hadn’t gotten over that whole ‘too soft’ thing yet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She pushed on her chest until she was lying down and urgently pressed her lips back to hers. Now in control, she set a more urgent pace that, judging by Veronica’s eagerness to allow her tongue entrance, she didn’t mind that much. They kept at it for a while, until her sides were firmly gripped, and she was reminded of her state of undress. Apart from a small squeak at the feel of bare skin, the other girl hadn’t made any indications of changing her mind and opted to put some pressure in her hold on Heather’s ribs. Tired of waiting, she entangled her fingers with Veronica’s and raised them higher until they were on her breast. Whether it had been a reflex or a miracle, Veronica squeezed, and she moan breathily, unable to continue the kiss. Encouraged by the reaction, the girl repeated the motion a little harder this time with a stronger result and Heather bucked her hips instinctively.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now, Heather cared little for gods or any divine affairs really, but if there was one thing she would qualify as a religious experience, it would be this without a doubt. Veronica’s skirt had ridden up at some point, leaving her thighs to be in direct contact with Heather, who never would’ve thought someone could have this much of an effect on her. They hadn’t even done anything yet. If this is how it was always supposed to feel like, maybe she wasn’t actually broken, and the fault lay with the people she had slept with. Heather ground down purposely this time bringing on a new wave of pleasure. Their lips brushed as she let out a loud whimper that she was sure to deny the existence of later. A kiss was planted on the corner of her mouth, but she was unable to reciprocate seeing as she was led to grind steadily on the thigh beneath her by Veronica’s hand that wasn’t busy on her chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sawyer hadn’t said anything stupid to ruin the moment yet, which was suspicious. Through her daze, she forced her eyelids open to make sure that Veronica hadn’t died. Also, to see if she was ok with everything going so fast, or whatever preoccupations prudes had in this situation. Without stopping her motions, she leaned away slightly to be able to see her. She was staring back at her with darkened eyes and heavy breathing. Heather found it pathetic and not at all hot, she hadn’t even touched her yet. She was about to vocalize that, but her body refused to cooperate. A particularly hard thrust made her lose her train of thought as her eyes closed of their own volition. Emboldened by the reaction, Veronica moved her knee higher and Heather exhaled shakily at the new pressure. She had at one point dropped her head on the girl’s shoulder and could feel the rapid rise and fall of Veronica’s chest. Or maybe that was just her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As fun as grinding like a horny teenage boy was, Heather needed a little more. Reluctantly, she stilled her hips and sat back upright which broke Veronica out of her trance. She tried to catch her breath as the other girl lowered her leg and dropped her hand to join the other one on her hips. Heather almost whined at the loss of contact but snapped out of it when Veronica spoke up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did I do something wrong?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was very tempting to tease her about this. However, the fearful tone held her back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No.” She considered ways of delicately putting it that would prevent Veronica from freaking out. On the other hand, she was really wound up, and if she didn’t get some release, she was definitely taking care of it herself. Oh, there was an idea. “I need you to do to me what you usually do to yourself.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Veronica gasped at that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seriously? She had happily let Heather ride her thigh like there was no tomorrow but bringing up masturbation is where she drew the line.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jesus, don’t pretend like you haven’t done it before.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not that! This is different, I’d have to do it to someone else,” she admitted while propping herself up on her elbows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Veronica glanced up at her unsurely and Heather locked eyes with her. There was no point in doing this if she wasn’t going to enjoy it too. She was all too familiar with feeling like there wasn’t the option to refuse, she wouldn’t wish it upon her worst enemy. If Veronica wasn’t sure, she wasn’t going to simply ignore her hesitation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We don’t have to do this if you’re not ready,” Heather reminded her with a sigh. She only employed a gentler tone so Veronica wouldn’t think she was being sarcastic, or that she was challenging her in some way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? No! I’m ready, I’m just being stupid.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before Heather could say anything else, she was flipped on her back and Veronica was hovering over her, a determined look on her face. She ignored the pounding between her legs and the surprisingly smooth maneuver, because there was the more pressing matter of finding out why Sawyer was acting weirder than usual.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why are you suddenly so adamant on doing it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She stopped her from leaning in by pushing on her chest. Veronica let out a sigh but complied easily and sat back. She grabbed Heather’s hand that had just dropped away from her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not lying. I do want this, and I am ready,” she insisted, and Heather was inclined to believe her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>However, there was still something she wasn’t telling her. She hated being kept in the dark, especially if it directly concerned her. Or Veronica for that matter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She averted her gaze to Heather’s fingers that she had started playing with and bit her lip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But, it means I can also get it out of the way.” At the lack of understanding in her eyes, Veronica felt the need to explain further. “JD found someone else, which is obviously fine. I just keep thinking that if sex hadn’t been such a big deal, then I could’ve gone for it right away, you know? Then maybe he would’ve chosen me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That last part had seemed to be added as an afterthought, as if Veronica hadn’t herself noticed how big of a blow it had been to her confidence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Trench Coat Killer found someone, how the fuck is that even possible?” she snickered, but quickly remembered her audience when Veronica sent her a warning look. She backtracked and instead pointed out the absurdity in her claim. “That’s not how it works Sawyer, you have no control over that shit. And if Jesse James didn’t go for you because of your inexperience, then he’s an asshole and I will murder him if you ask.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That got a small grin out of Veronica. She also hit Heather’s stomach with the back of her hand, probably for the offer to kill the greasy boy. Before she could swat her away, the girl’s eyes went wide and she retracted her arm quickly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, shit. Sorry, forgot you were naked for a second.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heather blamed the genuine laugh that came out after that on the late hour. It got Veronica’s attention though, and she smiled at the girl underneath her. Her amusement apparently overpowered her embarrassment, since next thing she knew, she was being kissed senseless. Still too soft, but she’d let it go for habituation’s sake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Veronica cupped her face to tilt it up slightly and swiped at her bottom lip. Heather decided right then and there that she was wearing way too many clothes. She tugged at her shirt to get her message across, but the other girl stubbornly stayed pressed to her. Heather thanked her resolve to workout, because it was paying off, seeing as she was able to lift them both upright without breaking the kiss. Veronica rested herself on her thighs and Heather took the opportunity to fumble with the buttons of her blouse blindly. After some struggling on her part, Veronica chuckled into the kiss and pulled back, but without going very far.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How you doing over there?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She concentrated for a second on undoing the rest while Veronica watched, no doubt laughing it up. Heather mumbled a couple of frustrated curses as she got the last one open and she immediately followed it up by latching on to the underside of her jaw in order to shut her up. It was effective and Veronica’s breathing turned ragged as her mouth traveled down. She skimmed her fingertips on the recently exposed ribcage which prompted Veronica to shimmy off the open shirt to give easier access. As she reached behind her and unclasped her bra, Veronica waited for it to be taken off before grabbing her wrist and pushing her down with a determined look on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, you first.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was never her first. Ideally, with guys she could get away with never having her turn at all. Girls were always too excited to get whatever ‘girl-on-girl’ college experience they wanted, most of them ended up not reciprocating.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had planned to protest the sudden change, but she found herself not giving a shit as soon as Veronica’s hand grazed her inner thigh. She didn’t know why it hadn’t felt real until now. This is what she had wanted out of the agreement, but she simply never thought Veronica would go through with it, or that it would feel so good. Yet, here she was, sober, on a school night with Veronica on top of her and hips bucking into the girl’s hand. Her lips were hot against hers as they muffled the moans she couldn’t hold back completely. Veronica definitely had a way to read her mind because just as she was about to order her to hurry the fuck up, fingers slipped into her and an ‘Oh, God’ got stuck in her throat. Her arousal picked right back up from where it had left off, and before long, she was shaking lightly as new waves of pleasures raked her body. Veronica moved down to pepper kisses above her collarbone when it became clear Heather could not physically do anything else. Now unobstructed, a loud whine slipped out as the girl experimentally fastened her pace. Soon, she was incoherently demanding, thanking and cursing all at the same time. In the end, it was a combination of soft kisses to her neck, well timed thrusts and Veronica’s own laborious breathing that made her tumble over the edge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Great, now she had to get rid of Veronica for witnessing her come embarrassingly fast. She thought it over while riding out her orgasm, holding onto the girl like her life depended on it. Maybe she’d let her live all things considered. She was inexperienced, she might think nothing of it. And they were unquestionably doing this again. It was worth sacrificing a little dignity; even better if Sawyer didn’t open her big mouth to comment on it. Still sensitive, she gasped when Veronica took out her fingers too abruptly. She groaned and slapped her on the arm as Veronica sent her an apologetical look and wiped her hand on the sheets after pondering for a moment. Heather would made fun of the blush if she wasn’t trying her hardest not to die from a heart attack. Jesus, what was wrong with her. Her eyes closed of their own accord as she imagined the headlines the next morning if she was found dead in her bedroom with a panicking Sawyer over her. Speaking of, a weight settled on her chest and that probably didn’t help the whole stroke thing. She opened one eye to peer at Veronica’s head that was laying heavily on her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Comfortable, are you?” she asked, not expecting the rasp in her voice that stripped it of any condescending tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heather tugged on strands of brown hair to make her move, but she didn’t budge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your heart’s beating really fast,” Veronica whispered as she moved up and down with Heather’s chest, demonstrating her point.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heather attempted to act nonchalant about how much of an effect she’d had on her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, getting fucked will do that to you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Veronica turned her head and propped her chin up</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mmmh, I wouldn’t know,” she reminded her pensively.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Although not a reproach, Heather scowled and pulled on her hair a little harder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Give me a damn second, I’m getting there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Veronica laughed as Heather grabbed her by the thigh while the other hand went to the small of her back and she flipped them over yet again (bless that private gym). She looked skeptically at the smile Veronica was sporting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re awfully giggly today. What did you do?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothing, can’t I just be in a good mood?” she answered trying to pout, but failing miserably.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was not how one was supposed to react when a naked Heather Chandler was on top of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, it’s weird. Now, would it kill you to help me a little here or do you want me to rip it off.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She pointed to the skirt she had been trying to take off unsuccessfully due to Veronica not making a move to cooperate. The girl failed to hold back another chuckle, but at least did lift herself off the bed so Heather could undo the skirt and slip it off. Heather came back up to kiss the girl to erase any potential laughter. It worked, and she left her lips to kiss down her throat instead. She left bruises on her neck as Veronica squirmed under her, gasping when Heather brought a hand up to palm at her breast. Teeth grazing on the way down, she soon replaced it with her mouth and Veronica moaned while pushing her chest up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heather prayed she hadn’t heard her own groan at that. What was this girl doing to her? With fingers digging in her back, she traveled further down, mouth hot against her stomach that was covered with goose bumps. Heather got to the hem of her underwear and didn’t think twice before sliding it down the girl’s legs. However, she quickly went back up when she felt Veronica tense up. She halted her movements and tried not to appear too concerned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Veronica seemed to realize she had tensed up and her shoulders sagged slightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah,” she breathed out with an almost imperceptible smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She saw fingers being wiggled to her left as Veronica looked at her expectantly. Heather rolled her eyes, but she took it anyway and Veronica relaxed a little more. She hoped the girl was enjoying this, because after her first time, she would never see this side of Heather again. It was going to be fast, hot and hard, not whatever mushy shit they were doing now. As soon as Veronica nodded for her to continue, she came back with a vengeance and made her lips more insistent as they pressed down on her hip followed by her thigh. She nudged her legs open with her only free hand and Veronica obliged with bated breath. A hand shot up to her head when she sucked lightly on the inside of the girl’s thigh. She was squirming by the time Heather was soothing the red patches of skin with her tongue. Veronica had probably noticed she was smirking because a reprimand was halfway out of her mouth when it morphed into the loudest moan she had let out yet. Heather could almost see her eyes roll back as she gave another swipe to her center and the girl didn’t seem to want to protest anymore when her head fell back against the pillow harshly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They should have been doing this from the start. Why had they wasted so much time doing anything else ever? Heather didn’t know how it could feel so right when none of it was rushed, or rough, or demanding, but at this point, she didn’t care. Even Veronica’s hand buried in her hair was…nice. It kept her there, sure, but it never seemed like she couldn’t pull back if she wanted to, which was not a luxury she had with guys like David. She really didn’t want to be thinking about this, not when Veronica had just moaned her name and her nails were digging into Heather’s palm. She hooked her arm around the girl’s thigh and pressed down on her hips to keep them still which earned her a low whine. She sped up when Veronica’s cursing got incomprehensibly breathier and she couldn’t stop her thrashing hips anymore. At her hand being squeezed painfully, she looked up just in time to see her come with an arched back and Heather’s name on her tongue. Fuck, now she was the one who was going to have ‘shower nozzle masturbation material for a week’. Duke would be thrilled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a hum, Heather helped her come down from it until she wasn’t writhing under her anymore. When Veronica’s body went limp, she shuffled up a bit to examine her. Karma was a bitch because her chest was now the one that was rising and falling laboriously. Veronica must have seen her eyebrow raise mockingly since she mouthed a tired ‘Fuck you’ which Heather responded to with ‘You already did’. Veronica pinched her hand and she took the chance to take it back now that it wasn’t being held hostage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Holy shit, you’re good at that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her breathless wonderment drew out Heather’s barely concealed smugness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not my first time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right, that makes sense,” Veronica replied without skipping a beat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It did? She was hoping for it to be a more shocking revelation, but maybe she was that obvious. She hid her face in Veronica’s stomach to make sure she wouldn’t be able to read her reaction. Veronica didn’t say anything more about it though, and instead started scratching her scalp with the fingers that were still in her hair. Heather’s sigh was content as she nestled in further, she wouldn’t fall asleep without her clothes on, but she could humor her for a while before she kicked her out. When her hand stilled, Heather turned to glare at her for stopping, but the girl was unaware of her displeasure since she was out cold. Of course Sawyer would be like a teenage boy, falling asleep after one round.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The pillowcase had a knack for making things complicated. Heather rolled off of her without rousing the sleeping girl and got up. She could wake her up and tell her to leave, but they did have school in… she glanced at the clock. Wonderful, they had to get up in 5 hours. She could put her in the bathtub, she had passed out there once after a night of partying, it was surprisingly comfortable. Veronica also slept like a rock (that one sleepover at Mac’s being the proof); she probably wouldn’t notice the move. Heather thought better of it though, she would be furious in the morning and give her the cold shoulder which was a pain in and of itself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was up to one of two options, both of which might require an explanation. She was definitely not sleeping on the floor. Cursing under her breath, she made her way to her drawer, slipped on underwear and picked her robe from where it had landed on the corner of the dresser (Veronica’s aim was impeccable). This sucked ass, if only that asshole hadn’t fucked her up so bad she couldn’t sleep with someone else naked, she wouldn’t have to lose a wink of sleep. Fuck Sawyer too for making her think about this. Heather tried to be angry at the girl, but she was snoring faintly with her mouth ajar and she made it impossible. She pulled on the blanket with more force than necessary to get it out of under her, but the girl merely twitched with no other indication of coming to. Heather grumbled away as she turned off the lamp and laid down on her back at a respectable distance before throwing the comforter over both of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a sleepless hour of staring at the ceiling, Veronica stirred and moved around until she settled on her side way closer to Heather than she had previously been. She tensed up as a knee pressed up against her thigh and fingers grazed the silky fabric on her arm. She finally relaxed when it was clear that Veronica’s wasn’t going to unconsciously cuddle her or anything. Nevertheless, she opted to turn her head and watch the girl instead, in case she needed a reminder it was Veronica who was in her bed and not anyone else. Plus, the view was hard to beat, but solely because of the dorky mumbling Veronica did in her sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heather hated herself for thinking she could get used to this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:) :) :) :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Remedy That</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Strawberry. No, not sweet enough. Maybe watermelon? No, not that either. She would have said cherry, but the scent was too subtle. </p>
<p>How had Heather gotten her hands on such a mysterious fragrance?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me, working like a crazy person and not having time to write?<br/>It's more likely than you think!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Strawberry. No, not sweet enough. Maybe watermelon? No, not that either. She would have said cherry, but the scent was too subtle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>How had Heather gotten her hands on such a mysterious fragrance? Perhaps, she was in some sort of high end ‘rich people’ club where they exchanged trade secrets and rare perfumes. Like a Tupperware party, except less plastic container and more snobby gossip. They probably served caviar at those soirees. She had spaghetti with a lot of oregano last night. Veronica could never understand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She really had to stop smelling Heather like a crazy person. It had started with her panicking because she had woken up in the girl’s bed. The situation had quickly deteriorated into a ‘guess the wonderful smell’ session in order to distract herself from the scarier alternative of addressing her nakedness. Veronica was no expert on being frenemies with benefits, but she figured falling asleep and staying over was not part of the deal. On the other hand, she hadn’t gotten thrown out the window in the middle of the night, which was an encouraging sign. Heather was also right next to her. She was aware of that since the first thing she saw when her eyes opened was the silky material of her nemesis. The sight of it would have put her in a bad mood if it weren’t for the confusion its presence caused instead. Veronica figured the girl was just cold. She chose to believe that over Heather being mad at her and getting dressed to properly scream at Veronica in the morning. Either way, the unfairness of Heather having the luxury of clothes was not lost on her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a miracle Heather hadn’t called her out on her obvious fake sleep. Or her weird sniffing. The girl was awake, her occasional frustrated sigh and unregular breathing told Veronica that much. It had also played into why she had given serious thought to the idea of making a break for it, with finger guns as farewell. Her naked state was the only thing holding her back. This sucked. If she hadn’t gotten the crazy urge to climb Heather’s window on a Wednesday, she wouldn’t be panicking right now. Her heart was beating way too fast and her entire body was on fire. And not in the good way it was last night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She tried calming herself down with a mantra of ‘It’s fine, you’re fine.’ It never completely worked, but it did give her something to do while she tried to get through it. She got a sudden wave of confidence from being angry at herself for freaking out, and she used it, relieved she would finally be breaking the silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shakespeare could never.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She saw Heather jump at the greeting. She didn’t seem mad, more like alarmed and Veronica felt her tense up with the knee she had pressed to her thigh without noticing. It took Heather seemingly remembering who she was to relax and go back to staring at the ceiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey.” Her voice didn’t betray any of the panic she had exhibited two seconds ago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Veronica’s anxiousness was put on the backburner as worry took its place. That had been a strong reaction for Heather. She was usually an expert at masking her surprise, but she hadn’t just been startled. The fear in her eyes, no matter how quick lived, was unsettling to say the least.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you ok?” She asked reaching out to tap her shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heather shrugged her hand off without looking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course.” Her tone was the same one she would be using if they were in the middle of the hallway at school. Not lying in bed next to each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Veronica scooted back slightly to examine her; there wasn’t any indication that she noticed the movement. Shit, Heather looked so exhausted, she felt awful about having fallen asleep and imposing. Had she not been able to sleep because of her? She should have woken her up, Veronica would have gladly let herself be kicked out if she knew the girl was serious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That gave her an idea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We should have a safe word.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At least it got her attention. Heather’s head slowly turned towards her with disbelief written all over her face. Alright, perhaps it was a stupid idea. She had a lot of those for someone who spent so much time thinking. Veronica shrunk under her gaze and was suddenly very aware of the comforter barely covering her chest. She busied herself by tugging it up until she was cocooned in the blanket while Heather scrutinized her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, yes. For all the BDSM things we’ve talked about doing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Veronica gasped and would have slammed her hand on Heather’s mouth to keep her from saying anything else if it weren’t for the comforter constricting her limbs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Heather, what the fuck!? I just meant something to say if we cross a boundary or do something that the other isn’t comfortable with… or whatever,” Veronica trailed off in hopes that it would permit her to back out in case she got laughed at.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wasn’t met with mocking, but instead what could be considered as concern for Heather Chandler. The girl who had previously stubbornly stayed on her back turned on her side to face Veronica.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...Did I?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heather was as close as she could get without touching her. She was tempted to reach up and smooth her furrowed brow like it could make the worry go away. When it deepened at her silence, Veronica snapped out of it to quickly reassure her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No! It would be good to have one just in case though.”</p>
<p>She had subconsciously tried to wave her hands around, but the mix of sheets and comforter was still restraining her. She struggled against the fabric with the odd grunt here and there until she got her right arm free. She had accidently kicked Heather during her endeavor, but her apology got interrupted by a faint blow to her shin in retaliation. The newly escaped wrist was immediately grabbed, probably to keep her from trying to free her other limbs. Veronica couldn’t tell whether Heather was shaking her head disapprovingly or with amusement. Either way, she was glad for the change of expression. Veronica hesitated for a second before deciding to close the distance between them. Heather had told her that she didn’t have to ask after all. The girl’s eyes fluttered shut as Veronica leaned in to give her a chaste kiss, not lingering for long. Without letting go of her arm, Heather chased her retreating face to do the same. Veronica smiled as she was pecked repeatedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I see, that makes more sense,” Heather breathed out, lips grazing hers since she hadn’t pulled back completely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Realizing she was talking about the safe word, Veronica pouted and dodged the next kiss much to Heather’s annoyance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey! For all you know, I could be into... that stuff.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heather snorted then rolled her eyes after her attempt at leaning in was denied a second time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I highly doubt that. You can’t even say it. And also, you wanted to hold my hand while I ate you out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, that was just rude. And embarrassing. She buried herself back into her blanket cocoon, only her arm sticking out as it was being held hostage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why did you have to put it so lamely,” she whined, feeling the warm cover being pulled down to reveal her head. The pinches to her wrist coaxed Veronica into opening her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How about ‘Stop’,” Heather suggested as she dropped the hand she was holding to brush the strands of hair out of Veronica’s face who glared at her when she tugged with too much force.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, you tell me to stop doing shit all the time,” she pointed out when her view was finally unobstructed again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, then ‘Veronica, stop’. First name should do the trick.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s two words, it defeats the whole purpose.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heather ignored her protest and propped herself up so that she was now hovering over her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve chosen. Mine is ‘Veronica, stop’.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop that!” Heather was learning, because she had anticipated the slap to her arm and had stopped it by trapping Veronica’s hand against the mattress. She smirked and inched closer to her, clearly amused by the situation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There you go, it’s very instinctual too. Yours is ‘Chandler, stop’.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Veronica huffed while pushing away the impulse to deeply breathe in the perfume that was invading her space. She mentally checked off grapefruit after her latest whiff.  What kind of divine mythical aroma was that? Her inability to figure it out angered her even more than the preposterous word that kept popping into her head to describe Heather. ‘Cute’. Heather Chandler was not <em>cute</em>. She was the devil. A devil who she recently found herself enjoying the company of.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh no, did that make her a masochist? Was she using that term right? Was the sex just really good? Was Heather just really pretty? So many questions, yet so little time to formulate them. Veronica settled on elegantly expressing her feelings instead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I fucking hate you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heather arched a brow at her sulking and turned the palm she had imprisoned up to interlace their fingers. Somehow, she managed to make the initially innocent gesture suggestive. Probably another skill she had learned at the rich people Tupperware parties.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Veronica really wished she could hide further into the comforter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sure I could find a way to remedy that,” Heather said lowly, glancing down at her lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Totally Not Horny Veronica would prefer for the comforter not to be there at all. Despite the barrier, Veronica felt the weight of Heather’s body on hers as her lips were captured into a deep kiss. She was about to seriously consider cutting herself out of that damn blanket when a loud noise resonating from downstairs broke them apart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She would’ve no doubt launched herself off the bed in a panic if it wasn’t for Heather not moving a muscle and simply glaring at the closed door like she could will the interruption into never having happened. Veronica sent a questioning look her way, again taking notice of the dark circles under her eyes that overshadowed the usual freckles. Heather was muttering something under her breath with murderous intent. Veronica couldn’t help but think that it sounded like she was cursing someone. Or summoning a demon. Either way, it did not sound good.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Should I be running for my life?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, but <em>he</em> should be.” Heather got off to kneel besides her instead and Veronica immediately missed the proximity. “He’s doing this on purpose. ‘No way obligated’ my ass.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Veronica turned her head in time to see Heather angrily passing a hand through her hair which was only a tiny bit hot. Perhaps not the thing to focus on when there was a potential murderer lurking around downstairs. The expression on Heather’s face though pointed more towards it being her dad. Less worrying, but still not great if it put the demon queen in a bad mood. She wasn’t really sure if there was any way around not getting chewed out, so she decided not to say anything at all while Heather silently fumed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was about to doze off again when Heather finally sat back on her heels and looked down at the bundled-up mess that was Veronica. She sleepily blinked up at the now apparently resigned girl who sighed in response to her entanglement in the covers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How the fuck do you even get yourself in these situations.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was less of a question and more of a general observation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dunno,” Veronica mumbled as she tried to help Heather who had started tugging on the blanket to get her out of it, “It’s a talent.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She must have been messing with whatever strategy Heather had, because her attempts were quickly swatted away. Veronica exhaled dramatically as she flopped back on the bed, abandoning her idea to wiggle her way to freedom. Heather rolled her eyes and carried on with her seemingly impossible mission. Veronica took the opportunity to sneak a glance at the clock on the bedside table. It was already 6:07 a.m.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>School. Shit. She had no change of clothes and hadn’t taken a shower. She really had to learn to think these things through.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At least Heather seemed to be having a better time tossing her around. Veronica didn’t complain though and let herself be handled since she was being slowly, but surely, freed. As the last of her restraints were loosened, Veronica brought her hand up to Heather’s face which was scrunched up in concentration.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re tired,” she noted while brushing her thumb on Heather’s cheek to prove her point.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girl briefly halted her movements at the gesture, before immediately going back to her task. To her credit, she hadn’t flinched or recoiled back like the last time Veronica had cupped her face. She even seemed to lean into it for a moment, but that must’ve been her imagination. Not sensing any objection (or use of her very clever ‘safe word’ idea), Veronica kept her hand rested there, and if it hindered Heather’s efforts at getting her out of the covers, she didn’t let it show.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Obviously.” With one last grunt, Heather successfully untangled the final piece of sheet from the comforter. Veronica barely held back a squeal when her only cover was almost flung off of her which would’ve left her way too exposed. Heather gave her a pointed look. “<em>Someone</em> hogs all the blankets and talks in her sleep.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She knew about the hogging; it was not rare for her to wake up somehow having balled up her comforter. But the talking was news to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I talk in my sleep?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heather left the bed and made for her dresser, unaware of Veronica reaching out to pull her back into bed. Her groggy mind rendered the attempt pretty much useless; she missed the nightgown by a mile. She didn’t want to leave yet. She hadn’t even worked out the mysterious fragrance. It had to be something with red fruit, like cranberries, but not, because it didn’t smell like cranberries.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, it is incredibly annoying,” Heather deadpanned while rummaging in her dresser, before abandoning it to go in her closet instead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did I say anything interesting?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Something about overthrowing the government; which I am all for. As long as it doesn’t interfere with my beauty sleep.” The echo of her voice got progressively closer as she walked back into the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Light from the rising sun was filtering through the leaves of the tree she had climbed twice now. It was in front of the only window not covered by blinds, but Heather just happened to pass in the right place to get illuminated by a soft glow. Veronica held back from saying something about how she didn’t need beauty sleep since she was already beautiful. The eerie setting of the morning after was making her grossly cheesy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How very.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Veronica felt clothes smack her in the face as soon as she was done talking. She peeled them off of her head to find out Heather had just thrown a sweatshirt and shorts at her. She didn’t know Heather owned anything else than shoulder pads.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Put this on, you’re coming with me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I need to take a shower,” Veronica objected softly as the girl stalked towards her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the realization of what she wanted to do, Veronica held on to the comforter for dear life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“After.” Heather started fighting her for the covers and quickly won, leaving her exposed. How was she so strong? Veronica was at least an inch taller; this couldn’t be happening. “Sawyer, we fucked. I know what you look like naked, don’t be a prude.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Still…” she whispered as she let herself be pulled to her feet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heather reached passed her to get the sweatshirt on the bed while she pulled on the shorts. Apparently, she was forgoing underwear. When Veronica straightened back up, she crossed her arms over her chest for good measure. Just because the demon queen had already seen her naked didn’t make it any less nerve-racking. She tried to be nonchalant about it, but Heather saw through it and narrowed her eyes at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did Duke say something to you again? Because I will kill her if she did.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Duke did tend to make passing comments about Veronica having to lose a few pounds, but she never took them to heart, since the girl was obviously going through her own issues. Anyway, she wasn’t always this self-conscious, but this is what she got for sleeping with someone leagues hotter than her. Heather nudged her arms to get her to raise them up and she acquiesced.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You really need to stop offering to kill people for me.” Her scold was muffled by the shirt that was being slipped onto her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Social murder, relax.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She emerged to Heather staring at her with a weird expression on her face. She seemed about to say something, before changing her mind and snatching up Veronica’s wrist quickly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without a word, Heather dragged her out of the room. Veronica could barely keep up with the fast pace and she got a sense of déjà vu as they strode through the hallway. Heather slowed down once they got to the staircase which almost resulted in Veronica colliding with her back. She wasn’t quite sure what was happening, but she got to hold Heather’s hand, so she wasn’t gonna complain. Well, more like her wrist. Heather seemed distracted while going down the stairs which allowed Veronica to slip out of her grip and lace their fingers together instead. The other girl looked down at their joint hands after the action had snapped her out of her thoughts. She simply nodded seriously to herself like she approved of the change before squeezing her hand firmly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Veronica would’ve never thought in a million years that she’d be the affectionate type. Not that she had a lot of opportunities to find out before. She loved her friends, but never felt the need to shower them with hugs, preferring to show her appreciation in other ways. It was the same with her family, and that included her brother who she loved to death.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Either way, she didn’t see any reason to hold back now, especially since Heather seemed to like it too. Might as well practice in case she ever got in a real relationship, that way she would get all the awkward ‘firsts’ out of the way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good morning.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jesus fucking Christ, that scared the shit out of her. She had jumped back at the greeting, only to be brought back by a tug on her hand. Lost in thought, she hadn’t noticed that they had walked into the kitchen where a seated Mr. Chandler was reading the newspaper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you want?” Heather snapped at her father, who did not seem phased by the harsh tone in the slightest.</p>
<p>“Nothing, I am simply eating breakfast.” He looked up from his reading to nod at Veronica once their eyes crossed paths. “Would you girls care to join me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He seemed way less threatening in person than his image would suggest. Sure, he hadn’t smiled yet, but his serious expression somehow had a certain openness to it. She was about to accept the offer when a particularly strong squeeze to her fingers kept her mute.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m supposed to believe that you dropping a plate at exactly the time when I usually wake up, was a coincidence?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Veronica directed her gaze towards the counter where Heather was pointing, to see broken pieces of white ceramic peeking out of a plastic bag. Wow, her powers of deduction were on point. That, or he had done this before. So, both father and daughter had a flare for the dramatic. She couldn’t tell from his nonexistent reaction whether Heather was right on the money or not.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes. A terrible accident, truly.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He misleadingly sounded sincere. Veronica definitely enjoyed the obvious sarcasm, even if it was undiscernible. Her quiet chuckle was not well received by Heather who glared at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re absolutely useless in the mornings,” the girl muttered to Veronica, who knew that to be a fact, yet still took offense.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was in the middle of mouthing ‘Fuck you’ when it was interrupted by Mr. Chandler speaking up again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I forgot to ask your name last time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She turned away from Heather to answer him while slightly fidgeting in place at the reminder of the embarrassing way he had found them a couple of nights ago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello sir, my name is Veronica. Sawyer.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She would’ve gone for a nervous handshake if it wasn’t for Heather’s iron grip on her. He nodded to her again now being formally introduced.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There is no need for that, just call me Richard,” he responded with a monotone voice, but his lips did curl up a miniscule amount. She guessed that was considered a smile for Chandlers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, don’t call him that.” It sounded a lot like an order. Veronica was tempted to call him Richard just to see what she would do. A little chaos never hurt anyone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She really was a nightmare in the mornings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, you’re right. How preposterous of her to refer to me by my name,” Mr. Chandler deadpanned in response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop trying to be all friendly with her,” Heather barked at him as she pointed an accusatory finger at her father. “I don’t know why you’re suddenly all interested in my life and shit, but cut it out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Watch the language. And is it a crime to want to spend time with my daughter?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Awfully uncomfortable, Veronica dropped Heather’s hand to loudly clasp her own together. It got both of their attention and they stopped arguing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, this has been fun, but I really need to get ready for school. It was nice meeting you-”</p>
<p>She cut herself off as two pairs of blue eyes stared at her expectantly, “…Heather’s dad.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she figured she was in the clear, she made for the door before being immediately stopped by the elbow. Heather leaned in close to her ear. Unfortunately, it wasn’t to whisper sweet nothings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You use my Chanel body wash and you’ll have to empty your parents’ life savings to pay me back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was an inventive way of calling her poor (she wasn’t even poor). Also, a Chanel bodywash, what kind of rich people bullshit was that? Veronica rolled her eyes and tried to make her finger guns condescending, but the girl just seemed to find them lame. Heather sighed while she pulled her closer and Veronica was taken aback by the feel of lips being pressed against her hairline. She didn’t really see the point since Mr. Chandler obviously didn’t care who his daughter was with (even if it was a girl). She went with it and lingered for a moment, before reluctantly stepping away, instantly missing the pleasant smell of Heather’s perfume.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As she left them to their bickering, Veronica couldn’t help but dread finding out if the wonderful fragrance was actually from the Chanel bodywash.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn’t the Chanel body wash. Sure, there were hints of it in the smell and it was probably the cause of Heather’s incredibly soft skin, yet it wasn’t the mystery red fruit. She had of course checked all of the other hundreds of soaps in there, but it was nowhere to be found. She had wanted to investigate the perfumes, but Heather had come back upstairs before she was able to do so. Veronica had grumbled to herself the whole time she got dressed. Heather had supplied a white button up shirt (neutral enough to not be identified as hers) and underwear that was surprisingly not lingerie which she was thankful for, since it was comfortable. It was a bit of a blow to her ego when she realized none of Heather’s bras would fit her. Heather had laughed that one up for a really long time, much to her dismay (Veronica ignored how she wasn’t actually mad because it had succeeded in putting the girl in a better mood). Her skirt and jacket had to be hers as well, none of the ones Heather owned could be passed off as hers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The morning had gone better than expected. The night too if she thought about it. She had been content with waiting until Friday to go see her, but McNamara had not stopped talking about JD the entire school day. Her being the only one to know about what had happened made Mac confide in her about him. Nothing about therapy, because her mom was strict about confidentiality. Mac still told her he had gone to his first session yesterday though. He hadn’t said a peep about it to her though, even if he had joined her, Betty and Martha for lunch. Maybe she was a tiny bit jealous. And maybe that and not being able to stop thinking about Heather resulted in giving her enough courage to climb up that tree.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As she saw Heather come out the front door, she realized she didn’t regret it, no matter how rash the decision. She took another drag from her cigarette while the girl made her way to the car Veronica was leaning on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t touch the Porsche.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Perhaps Heather would make her change her mind about not regretting it. Veronica stayed stubbornly still and stared defiantly at her. She should have known better because the next thing she knew, her cigarette was stolen from her and Heather got in one last puff before putting it out under her heel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, what the hell?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pomegranate.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A beat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Excuse me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heather huffed while crossing her arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My perfume. It’s pomegranate, amongst other things.” Veronica was too baffled trying to process it, so the girl raised her wrist up. “You kept sniffing me like a weirdo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Veronica grabbed her arm to inhale the fragrance deeply and if a lightbulb could physically appear above her head, it would have.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, thank God.” Heather snatched her arm back. “That was driving me crazy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know.” Suddenly, the perfume, but most importantly Heather, was in her space and hands were posed on her hips. Veronica gulped loudly, wondering if the girl had lost her mind because they were definitely out in the open. She felt a breath tickle the shell of her ear. “It was pathetic.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Veronica figured it was fine, it’s not like the Chandlers had any close neighbours. Also, Heather had just kissed her cheek. All the town could be watching them for all she cared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>
  <em>Dear diary,</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Today, Heather kissed my cheek. And other places too.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>That’s it, that’s the whole entry.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Here’s to thinking things through!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:) :) :) :) :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Be Good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Why are you such a mega bitch!?”</p>
<p>Because it’s all I have.</p>
<p>“Because I can be.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dude, I love gym. That lard-ass is always trying to exercise, it’s hilarious.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ram Sweeney was a 12-year-old boy stuck in a gross, sweaty, teenage body. Heather put down nobodies to keep them in their place and assure her control over the school. He couldn’t be more obviously insecure and taking it out on others to make himself feel better (she had totally never done that before). Ram would probably have a stroke if he found out what Heather knew about him. She was wisely keeping it to herself in case the need arose to manipulate him into doing something for her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the corner of her eye, she caught the loser squad tensing up at the boisterous remark. She saw Veronica frown angrily, but Heather’s attention was mostly directed towards what she was wearing. She had stayed over yesterday as well, pretense of studying quickly abandoned. Heather smirked at the shorts she was wearing that were too small. The idiot had come over to hers in a hurry, completely forgetting her gym clothes, which was a blessing as far as Heather was concerned, since she always wore sweatpants. Apparently, Veronica didn’t want Finn and Dunnstock to feel left out or whatever, which was the stupidest thing she’d ever heard. When Heather announced her lack of school issued sweatpants, the girl had whined for 5 minutes before accepting the shorts. They were too tight according to her, but Heather thought they fit perfectly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her staring was interrupted by a fuming Jason Dean bolting towards Tweedledum and Tweedledee who were obnoxiously laughing, unaware of the trouble nearing them. Jesus, this was the last thing she needed. An ounce of self-control was all she was asking for. Veronica was struggling to hold Dean back by the arm. Were all boys such idiots? The responsibility of preventing a train wreck fell to her, yet again. She couldn’t have another fight break out between them; it drew too much attention from the adults. More importantly, it would upset Veronica, which would be a pain for her sex life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With Duke and Mac at her heel, she made her way to Ram and Kurt in hopes of getting to them before Sawyer lost control of her guard dog. Her long strides reached the boys in time and she positioned herself strategically between them and the potential threat. The dumbasses’ snickering turned into startled coughs at her arrival. They straightened up while putting on their most charming smile. It made her want to punch them, their faces just looked so damn smackable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead of giving in to violence, she decided to humour them as a distraction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Was that an earthquake just now?” Her feigned wonderment got their attention. She turned her gaze in the direction of the loser squad. “Oh, wait, it’s just Dumptruck attempting to stretch.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her voice was low to prevent any bandwagonning from nearby students, yet mocking enough to appease Kurt and Ram who let out approving laughs. At the lack of reaction from the two girls behind her, Heather snapped her fingers to order one, even if it was faked. It was efficient, seeing as female voices soon joined the boys’ to form a chorus of mocking cackles. Heather held back a sigh and used the distraction to sneak a glance at Veronica. She must have successfully dealt with Jessie James, because she now stood alone in the middle of the gym, staring daggers at her.</p>
<p>Heather understood the silent communication from the pointed look Sawyer had thrown her way before hurrying towards the exit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m ditching, I need a smoke,” she announced in order to explain her departure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If Veronica was willing to miss gym to talk to her, it must have been for something serious. And by that, she meant they were probably going to hook up for the entirety of last period. That’s what had happened yesterday anyway. Usually, Heather wouldn’t be caught dead making out in a bathroom, but Sawyer had been so eager, she took pity on the poor thing. Who ever said she didn’t have a generous bone in her body?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Duke grinned at her like Heather had issued a challenge she was intent on conquering.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cool, I’ll come with.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alright, so Duke had been way too smug about that one for it to be innocent. Add that to all the comments she had been recently making about Heather and Veronica, she definitely knew something was up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heather held back a disgruntled groan. She had been preparing to bullshit her way out of this when Mac saved her by speaking up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, no you won’t,” the blonde said while trapping Duke in a forceful hug, which was quite the comical sight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The smallest Heather realized what was happening and started struggling against McNamara’s hold, who didn’t even budge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have a nice time with… the cigarettes!” Mac smiled at her as she ignored Duke’s very cuss heavy attempts at getting free.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She tried not to look too grateful, but she couldn’t help it; Mac was an excellent wingwoman.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heather turned on her heels to follow Veronica’s exit, escaping any further resistance. Her running shoes hitting the polished floor didn’t completely manage to drown out the sound of the ridiculous conversation behind her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I gotta spy on her, let me go or I’ll kick your ass!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck yeah, Kurt and me would be totally down to see that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dude, it’s ‘Kurt and I’ not- I mean… Fight! Fight! Fight!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Heather, I am doing this for your own good!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fight me blondie. As soon as I get-”</p>
<p>Whatever the rest of that sentence was going to be got cut off by the heavy doors slamming shut. Leaving the noisy chatter behind her, Heather sped up to make sure she wouldn’t lose sight of Veronica who had rushed out moments before her. Walking in the school hallways without heels adoring her feet was unsettling, but she still managed to catch up to the girl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trailing a little further behind, she didn’t mind Veronica’s urgent pace since she was privy to a great view of the sinfully short shorts. And the ass that was in them. For once, she was glad for the lack of students in the hallway, it made checking her out much easier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once they got to the designated ‘make out bathroom’, Veronica turned around to tell her something, but quickly shut her mouth when she caught on to where Heather had been staring. She seemed taken aback as a blush started creeping up to color her cheeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What a pillowcase.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heather had been right back when they were in the changing room at the mall, teasing her was entirely too easy. And it was becoming her new favorite pastime. She was about to test whether she could make the blush cover Veronica’s entire face when a hand came up to cover her mouth, preventing her from saying anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t. If you make fun of me right now, I WILL spontaneously combust,” Sawyer insisted, blush already fading much to Heather’s dismay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She let out an involuntary snort at the childish reaction which made the girl pout. Pouting was not something she had come to expect from Veronica, but there were no better words for her expressions lately. Maybe the flirting brought the bratty side out of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She darted out her tongue and Veronica recoiled like it burned as soon as it came in contact with her palm. It’s not like Heather’s tongue hadn’t been literally <em>everywhere</em> already. She thought about telling Veronica that, but why run her month when they could be doing things more worthy of her time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just as the girl seemed about to berate her for ‘being gross’, Heather pushed her back, the door opening easily, letting them in. She closely followed in the bathroom and trapped her against the back of the door, closing it effectively.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Veronica looked confused, like someone who lost their train of thought in the middle of saying something. She caught her doing that often, it annoyed Heather to no end, since she never could read her accurately. She must have gotten lost in thought herself, because she didn’t anticipate Veronica kissing her first. Lips landed urgently against her own parted ones and she sighed, having forgotten how disturbingly right it felt. It was easy to forget when they were pretending nothing was going on between them. Heather tightened her grip on the girl’s hips and pressed herself impossibly closer. Without her heels, she was forced to slightly tilt her head up to kiss back, but it hardly seemed to matter in the moment. Veronica had one hand in her hair, another cupping her jaw, and it felt like a futile effort at pulling Heather even further in. That, or just trying to make sure she couldn’t step back. If it was the latter, she obviously misjudged how much Heather also wanted this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And when she wanted something, she didn’t back down until she got it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heather let out a shaky breath when her bottom lip was nipped softly, but she composed herself. No way in hell was Sawyer going to gain the upper hand when Heather was the one pinning her against the door. She tugged at her shirt until it wasn’t tucked in anymore, making it possible to slip a hand underneath it. Veronica shivered as her fingertips skimmed the newly exposed skin. Heather used the momentarily weakness to take back control and lick into her mouth all the while nails dug into her scalp. It sent chills down her spine, a startling contrast to the warm temperature emanating from Veronica. Heated palms traveled towards the girl’s ribcage rising in time with a gasp.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>School bathroom be damned, Heather was going to take these clothes off even if it killed her. She pulled on the hem of Veronica’s gym shirt until it wouldn’t go up anymore, stuck above her bra. Heather had half a mind to leave it there, because having her way with Sawyer here and there, messily half-undressed sounded strangely appealing. But then Veronica smiled in the kiss, probably because she had touched her a certain way and it tickled, or something as equally stupid. Whatever it was, she wasn’t sure, she didn’t ask, and she shouldn’t have cared, but it was enough to compel her to do this properly. Well, as proper as sex could get in this shitty setting anyway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She expected a whine when she pulled back, yet all Veronica did was lunge forward to capture her lips again without missing a beat. Heather had to physically hold her back in order to get a word in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Arms,” Heather ordered before the other girl could go back in for another kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She never got to take off the top since Veronica seemed to come to her senses. She looked down like she couldn’t believe how close they had gotten and shrugged off the hands holding her. Heather didn’t have time to feel offended because next thing she knew, Veronica was pushing her back and undoing all her hard work by tugging down the shirt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, I am mad at you!” she snapped at her while tucking her shirt back in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The short shorts were becoming less and less appealing by the second.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? Since when?” Veronica slipped past her to stand in front of the mirror. “You kissed me!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heather saw in the reflection how realization washed over her and she was speechless for a second, an incredible feat if there ever was one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I…forgot,” Veronica admitted sheepishly before quickly gaining back some of her anger. “That’s not important, what’s important is you can’t keep treating my friends like that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Did she really have to ruin the nice moment with talking?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I fucking do the bare minimum to your loser squad. Do you not get how much worse things would be if I didn’t have control over these idiots?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Veronica pushed herself off the sink and turned towards Heather, her nostrils were flared and her face flushed as if she was barely containing herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just because it’s not as bad, doesn’t make it right!” Veronica glared at her, stomping her foot down like a petulant child.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heather practically growled in response and closed the distance to stand in her space.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Again, with the fucking righteousness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not about doing what’s right, it’s about doing what’s necessary.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And Sawyer understood that, had she not ditched her friends to join her for protection? Talk about being a hypocrite. At least Heather wasn’t pretending to be a saint.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why are you such a mega bitch!?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Because it’s all I have.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Because I can be.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heather knew high school was going to be her prime. If she didn’t make a name for herself now, she’d end up forgotten as soon as she graduated. Maybe not forgotten, but at the very least irrelevant. She wasn’t like Duke and Veronica; she couldn’t rely on academics to build herself a successful future. She needed the connections she was making now. Even Mac had cheerleading and parents to support her. She didn’t have jack shit. When her mother died, she had left everything to her dad and made quite sure that Heather could never touch a cent of that fortune, both inherited and earned. The damn woman had sold her shares from the law firm she was a partner at before kicking the bucket. She turned out to be useless in death, the same as when she was alive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Richard Chandler was the president of some aerospace company she could never remember the name of. Probably due to the fact that their family name wasn’t on it. Not only was he not the owner, but he wasn’t even the fucking CEO. All he could do was get her in as a low-level grunt. Or as an engineer, but she was cunning, not book smart. She struggled with every single subject at school. All she was good at was bossing people around. Climbing the ranks by her own merit, not so much. What was left for her other than marry rich?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For now, she’d savor her spot at the top of the food chain while it lasted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why do you even keep her around? It’s not like she can help you in any way.” Heather punctuated her question with a hand to her cocked hip. “You’re smarter and more popular, you don’t need anything from Martha Dunnstock.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Veronica’s eyes widened in disbelief. The change in subject did not have the effect she hoped for seeing as Sawyer was currently poking painfully at her shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not about needing anything!” Heather grabbed her finger before she could accusingly jab her a second time. “She’s my friend, like Duke and Mac are yours.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She scoffed as Veronica forcefully escaped her grip, leaning back on the sink. At least she was keeping her fingers to herself this time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m with them because they’re useful,” Heather reminded Veronica who in turn had the gall to look at her disapprovingly, “Don’t give me that shit, they’re with me for the exact same reason.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was all a big game of sucking up to the right people and putting down the ones that were at risk of dragging you down. Heather Chandler was simply better than most at playing the game. Duke and McNamara decided they wanted to win too, that’s why they stayed with her. What was the point of friends if they weren’t going to get you on the winning team?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What about me then?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her voice was soft and unsure, as if she wasn’t sure she really wanted to know. It took Heather by surprise; she was neither prepared nor equipped to answer that question. They had only been hooking up for two days for fuck’s sake, why did it feel like she owed Veronica an explanation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re different,” Heather told her, trying to keep any vulnerability at bay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was mostly successful, but her decision to lean in until their noses brushed no doubt hindered her attempt at being nonchalant about it. She felt Veronica’s warm exhale on her face, smelling the peppermint from her own toothpaste. All it did was remind her how Sawyer had used it after staying over last night. It proved to be enough of a distraction to make her almost miss the girl’s next question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>How? It didn’t fucking matter how! She didn’t know and frankly, she didn’t give a shit. Heather had never considered anyone different before. Wasn’t the fact that she was, enough for Veronica?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know yet,” Heather said when it was clear Veronica wouldn’t take silence for an answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girl frowned before letting out a humourless laugh, as if she had expected to be let down and Heather had delivered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I guess now you’ll never find out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On one hand, the student body might grow suspicious if she suddenly stopped making fun of the loser squad. Worst case scenario, some students (read Courteney) would start believing she’s gone weak and that they have the power to overthrow her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the other hand, she couldn’t lose Sawyer. Actually, there was the worst scenario. Not in a disgusting sentimental way of course, but Heather would simply never get a better deal. Who else could she find that would satisfy all her requirements for a fuck friend? Female? Check! Also, the sex was good, which was an exploit in and of itself considering who she was sleeping with. It was convenient, and though ‘trust’ was too strong a word, she did think that Veronica was too much of a pillowcase to betray her. Heather didn’t completely despise her company either, something that could be said about very few people.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Veronica was obviously expecting favors out of this arrangement. A ‘boon’ as it had so lamely been put. If she didn’t give in to some of her demands, Heather would become useless to the girl. And Veronica would leave her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She couldn’t let that happen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t leave.” It sounded needier than she would’ve liked, so she made sure to put on an annoyed expression when she turned back to face her. “Fine. If you’re gonna be all pissy about it, I’ll make everyone lay off of Dunnstock.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Veronica who had been on her way out the door stopped in her tracks to whip back around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really?” she asked incredulous, face lighting up when Heather nodded. She practically bounced back in the bathroom to throw her arms around her neck while grinning like a maniac. “Shit, if I knew sleeping with you was gonna make you act like a decent human being, I would’ve done it before!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heather raised an unimpressed brow at her, pushing down how bitter the comment made her feel. Just because she was allowing Veronica to use her, didn’t mean she needed to be reminded by the girl herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sawyer was beaming up at her like she was mother Theresa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You fucking owe me,” she warned through clenched teeth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, that sounded bad,” Veronica whispered nervously, before hiding any reaction from Heather by hiding in the crook of her neck. “Is that bad?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It can be,” Heather warned half-heartedly as she felt lips press against her skin. “Jesus, pick a mood and stick with it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She chuckled and Heather’s pulse quickened at the motion. Of course, she wasn’t going to let her know anything affected her, so she willed it to calm down in case Veronica was able to pick up on it. Stupid human body, betraying her yet again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re talking to the girl who lost her virginity three days after the first kiss she waited seventeen years for. I’m about as consistent as soup.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heather ignored the…peculiar analogy, and instead focused on the first part of that sentence. There was no way Veronica had never kissed anyone before, she was older than her! Unless Heather was the weird one for having done much more than kissing by the time she was 14. No, that couldn’t be it, everyone she knew had similar experiences and definitely everyone has had their first kiss before the elderly age of 17. Then again, Veronica had been a nobody up until very recently when she was taken under her wing. It had always been expected of Heather to ‘put out’ if she was to benefit from high school popularity, she guessed that Sawyer had never been exposed to that pressure. Guys were so easily manipulated with sex, sometimes even with just a very good make out session; no wonder Veronica could never control Jessie James.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was your first kiss?” Heather landed on instead of asking the million other questions that were going through her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The first one that counted, yeah,” Veronica mumbled absentmindedly in return, seeing as she was still slightly hunched down to grossly cuddle her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ah, so it wasn’t that she had never kissed anyone before which would’ve put Heather’s whole world view into question. It was much worse. Veronica had just insinuated that she was willingly counting theirs as her first kiss, which for unclear reasons, made Heather want to scream.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“God, you’re so…” Stuck between ‘lame’ and ‘impossible’, the bathroom door being abruptly opened, saved her from actually landing on one of the admittedly weak insults.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you guys done fucking yet, I gotta pee.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The only time Heather was going to be thankful for Duke’s complete lack of boundaries and innate cockblocking abilities.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not looking, my eyes are covered. I can’t see anything!” McNamara stumbled in, one hand over her eyes and the other outstretched in front of her. “I’ll be gone as soon as I collect my ex-friend Heather who’s actions are entirely her own and have nothing to do with me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her anxious rambling was accompanied by grabbing motions in the air, hoping to make contact with Duke who repeatedly pushed away the arm each time it got close.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>You told them!?</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Veronica had slipped out of her arms at the interruption and was currently glaring at her accusingly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She did that a lot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Of course not, I’m not an idiot like you</em>.” Heather scoffed, matching Sawyer’s tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s not her fault Duke became a detective when it came to sticking her nose into matters that didn’t concern her. To be fair, Heather had already come out to them, so it didn’t take a genius to put two and two together. She solely put the blame on Sawyer who had a tendency to fucking <em>look</em> at Heather constantly. The girl had no self-control whatsoever.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Fuck off, you totally-</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lovers’ quarrel?” Duke cheekily interrupted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heather was going to murder her one of these days.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How did you even find out?” Veronica asked as she left Heather’s side to walk towards Duke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scratch that, Heather was going to murder the both of them one of these days. Mac was safe, she was a breath of fresh air in this sea of dumbasses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Whatever her and Sawyer had going on was none of their business. Just because they had their suspicions, didn’t mean Veronica had to confirm them. Not only did Heather have to deal with the whole confusing mess that was this situation, but now she also had the Wonder Twins to worry about too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You mean other than the fact that you’re both eye-fucki-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We just assumed!” Mac cut her off, which earned her an exaggerated eye roll on Duke’s part. “We already knew Heather liked girls, so when you guys sneaked off yesterday, ya’ know… plus you’re both super pretty and would look great together.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>McNamara was trying to get on her good side by complementing her looks, but she was not that shallow. Also, all credibility of that claim went out the window as soon as she said Veronica was pretty. She was not pretty, just…not horrible to look at.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah! I knew they were really your friends,” Veronica gloated over thinking she had been right. “How long ago did she tell you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heather refused to turn to the girl in case her disheveled appearance confused her brain into thinking she was more attractive than initially agreed upon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A year since she shared all her darkest, deepest secrets.” Duke pretended to reminisce on that time as if that’s actually what had happened.</p>
<p>Heather took a deep breath and reminded herself that orange was not her color, therefore she couldn’t allow herself to go to jail by giving into the urge to punch Duke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whatever. Actually, I’ll tell you. It can be resumed by this: Duke is an asshole. The end.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, I see you took some creative liberties with your retelling of this story. You know, if ‘liberties’ meant ‘loads of bullshit’.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, no, no, we are not doing this again!” Mac said while physically putting herself between them as if it would stop any conversation from happening. “I’ll tell it. We were at a party and they caught me… ehhh… kissing a girl.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heather snorted at that, apparently, she wasn’t the only one who was taking creative liberties.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, just kissing, sure,” Duke whispered to her sarcastically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anyway,” Mac said pointedly, trying and failing to seem intimidating in order to shut them up. “I’m horrible at lying, so I came out to them. They were really sweet and supportive about the whole thing too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Duke faked a gag as if being told she had been sweet made her physically sick. Heather was all for deflecting from serious situations with humour, so she allowed it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But then they started fighting,” McNamara revealed in retribution from Duke’s mocking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shocker.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heather almost jumped at Veronica’s comment, not aware that she had moved to stand to her right while Mac had been telling the story. Damn it, Veronica tricked her into looking, and now Heather had a hard time remembering why she had been internally arguing with Mac’s use of the word ‘pretty’. She barely held herself back from wiping her own smudged lipstick from Sawyer’s mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They argued about which one of them was more supportive of me. Eventually, Chan blurted out that she understood me better because she also liked girls,” Mac explained, only stopping the story to pinch Duke’s arm because she caught her mouthing ‘dumbass’, which made Veronica laugh. “Heather, you’re not any better!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heather welcomed the distraction and ran with it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I believe your exact response to that was, and I quote, ‘Bitch, me too, you’re not special.’” she reminded Duke who somehow had a case of convenient amnesia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Veronica, what’s it like sleeping with someone so high-maintenance?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, that’s it,” Heather said as she took a decisive step forward.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Veronica barely held her back while Duke ran out of the bathroom like the coward that she was, closely followed by Mac who fled with a squeal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You better fucking run Heather Duke!” Heather screamed after her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The door closed as she shook off Veronica’s arms, but stayed put. She’d get her revenge on Duke eventually. Sawyer was uncharacteristically quiet, so she turned around to see if she hadn’t died of embarrassment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girl was still alive, but seemed troubled while being in her signature state of thinking too damn much. Heather could practically see the gears turning in that pretty little head of hers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wait, no.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heather could practically see the gears turning in that <em>not horrible to look at</em> head of hers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s wrong with you?” She flicked Sawyer on the forehead for good measure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Veronica looked taken aback by Heather still being there and rubbed the spot where she had been flicked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothing. It’s fine, I’m fine. I’m not freaking out. You’re freaking out, shut up!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was definitely freaking out. Was it because Duke and Mac now knew Veronica was hooking up with a girl, or was it that she was specifically hooking up with her? God, she was going to have to do the whole ‘concern’ thing and talk about Sawyer’s many <em>many</em> feelings and emotions wasn’t she? Heather was ready to suffer through the painful part of their arrangement when Veronica took her by surprise once again by leaning down slightly and kissing her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was getting scary good at that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before Heather could even react, the last bell went off and her eyes reopened to Veronica having already pulled back. At least she finally didn’t look like someone who was about to have a mental breakdown. However, the messy traces of lipstick adoring her mouth was a dead giveaway as to what they had been up to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heather sighed and began wiping it off with her thumb because she was just that good-hearted. She refused to meet Veronica’s eyes who was grinning like a maniac at the action.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re coming with us to Ram’s party in two weeks,” Heather said while bringing her thumb up to her own mouth and wet it before continuing with her task.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It made it easier to clean up the makeup, but Sawyer still made a face as if Heather’s tongue hadn’t been in her mouth less than 10 minutes ago. She could’ve just used the sink to clean her up, but where was the fun in that?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Isn’t there one next week?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sawyer did pay attention once in a while though she was very selective with the information she retained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There is, but I’m not going to make the mistake of bringing an unprepared rookie this time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heather wiped her thumb on the girl’s shirt as soon she was satisfied with Veronica’s face being free of lipstick smudges.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How dare you.” Veronica noticed how Heather had dried her thumb and grabbed her wrist before she could repeat the gesture. “I once got drunk off of wine coolers with Martha and Betty in my basement with my parents’ approval.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, then you’re totally a certified party girl, and would <em>never</em> puke on anyone’s shoes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Touché,” Veronica admitted before bringing her closer. She let go of her wrist to instead encircle her waist. “Well, I guess you’re gonna have to teach me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heather rolled her eyes and crossed her arms to the best of her ability while being held captive by Sawyer who was smiling suggestively at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Only if you’re good.” Heather played along, even if she shouldn’t be encouraging this kind of cheesy behavior.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll be very good.” Veronica leaned in, but at the last second evaded Heather’s lips to go for her ear instead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Promise.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:) :) :) :) :) :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>